


Their Lives

by DJLStorme



Series: Diverged Worlds [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Characters Watching How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLStorme/pseuds/DJLStorme
Summary: So I was working on a sword in the forge when suddenly the floor below me just vanished.Yep it vanished.And I fell.Well I would because there was nothing I could hold on to stop my fall.So I fell for a long time.I also yelled as I fell.I yelled till I fell on something soft as two people greeted me.One a man a few older than him with light beard, wearing some kind of trousers and a jacket, a scowl on his face.One little girl child with a giddy smile on her face looking all to gleeful.And what do they mean when they talk to each other about messing up a timeline.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Rapunzel (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson's Father/Astrid Hofferson's Mother, Barf & Belch & Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, Fishlegs Ingerman & Meatlug, Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gobber the Belch & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Hiro Hamada, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Merida & Rapunzel (Disney), Olaf & Sven (Disney: Frozen), Stormfly & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) & Original Character(s)
Series: Diverged Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, 
> 
> So funny thing happen. 
> 
> One of my cousin sister who knows that I write fanfics asks me to do a reaction story for her and asks what kind of reactions I can make of that cast. 
> 
> At first I said no. 
> 
> Why? 
> 
> Because I already have a lot of stories. 
> 
> But she still wants me to do it. 
> 
> No, I still didn't accept. 
> 
> But she then challenged me. 
> 
> And said that if I lost than I have to do few reaction and watching there shows or movies. 
> 
> And I lost. 
> 
> Even though I know that she cheated somehow. 
> 
> Which she got out of because of a loophole. 
> 
> So in about three days (technically I have two but she doesn't care much about it) I'll have to upload a new story or reacting to there movies fiction. 
> 
> I like stories like these I mean I've read a lot of them, but I never thought I will be writing one like this, but here I am. 
> 
> Now I have to write few (emphasis on *few*) reaction stories for her, and if I fail to do that she will make me do some punishments, while she pours out some of my secrets on the net. 
> 
> So yes, I have to do characters watch their movies or a reaction fic. But I do hope that you guys do enjoy these stories too, along with the ones that are already there. 
> 
> And now I wrote this note to specify that I will write it but I have a lot on my plate and I am going to write it. This is just a AN to keep her calm.
> 
> So till my next update, guys. 
> 
> And wait for all the stories and chapters.

**(1st Person POV)**

A boy is seen working in some sort of forge hammering on the sword.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

That's my name.

Or what my parents gave me,

Nice name I know, but could be worse, after all we are Vikings, horrifying name is the norm here and is believed to scare trolls and gnomes.

I am right now working in the forge.

Well I've been working here since I was little....littler.

It also helps me, as I love to make things.

Which brings me back to why I am here. While I love to work in forge and all and make things, which are my inventions, but most of the time my inventions tends to back fire.

Like my most recent Hiccup.

In which I accidentally destroyed a farm.

Well I am trying to help them, but if it doesn't work, it does more damage then good for Berk.

And I got screamed at by my father again, for ignoring orders, I mean shouldn't he be proud that I am trying to be more like him, I mean what does he expect from me.

'If someone is hearing my voice.' I thought as I put the sword aside for the moment and looked up at the sky. 'If by chance someone is hearing my voice, do something that could change my life for good, something because of which I will be accepted by my people.....and my father. Do something so that he could be proud of all of." I looked down at myself. "This." I finally said when I understood that some life changing events doesn't occur from the sky, some occur right below your feet, which I understood as I began to fall and scream as I fell.

I fell.

And as I fell, I yelled and screamed while hoping to get hold of something.

And I kept on falling for a long time, until I finally landed on something soft. Before I could even feel what it was that fell on, I was pulled back with a jerk, until I was sitting on a chair. I looked at the front and it was a sight to see, a young man, probably a few years older than him, mostly by six or maybe seven, with light beard, was somehow arguing with a girl who was a lot younger than him, probably around eight or nine years old. For some reason the old man was scowling which somewhat reminded him of his father and his disappointed scowl, but this was different. While there was the scowl he also had mirth dancing in his eyes as he argued with the girl. I looked to my left and was surprised to see the one and only Astrid Hofferson sitting beside me, knocked out cold, I was so shocked that I decided to pinch myself. 

Okay that hurt, so she is really here, sitting beside me, knocked out and.....was that a smile?! God, She is beautiful! And she will kill me when she wake up to find me sitting beside her.

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

* * *

Hiccup turned to look a little beyond her and was more surprised to see his father beside her, until he noticed a hand over the chair where Astrid was and saw her parents behind her, knocked out on some kind of chair which was above them, if he think clearly the chairs were placed on the steps as he looked back to see several of the residents of berk sprawled on the chair, with Mildew far in the corner with nobody around him.

He finally noticed that he was on the same chair as the rest of the Vikings, but something was off. He turned to look back at the two arguing people, when he decided to look at his right.

His breath stopped.

He couldn't breath.

Which was not good for him.

A pair of bright emerald eyes gaze at him in curiosity, as a sleek figure of a dragon, which he had never seen, sat beside him, both of them looked at each other and blinked a few times, before both jumped back in surprise, but instead of falling on either Astrid or his father, his back struck a wall which should not be there! The dragon also surprised moved back but just like him hit something and stopped.

Oh God!

Please tell him that he was not stuck inside an invisible dome with a dragon, the dragon stood up trying to move back and away from him, Hiccup didn't understand was the dragon afraid of him. Hiccup the Useless. God, if his father found him he would be too shocked to see a dragon afraid of his son, well if the dragon was afraid of Hiccup what would he do if he ever saw his father, Stoick the Vast. As the dragon tried to move back as it stood up on his hind legs but instead of moving backward began to fall in the front him or on him.

Okay so if he was not going to be eaten by the dragon, than he was going to be crushed by one. Is this some kind of sick joke?! But before the dragon could fall on him, it struck an invisible wall, right in front of him that stopped the fall of the dragon. 

So he is going to live that's a relief.

He looked in the eyes of the dragon and it surprised him with the expression behind the eyes, weren't they supposed to not feel anything.

Hiccup turned to look in the direction of the arguing man and child, as he tried to discern what they were talking about as the voice became clear to him.

"We cannot play with timelines like this Kiddo!" The older guy said, and what does he mean by timeline

"Come on big brother!" The younger girl spoke as she talked with the older guy, so she was his sister. "You also think it would be fun, I mean give them a little help you know, with what is to come." So does it involve them, with how they are talking, it probably include them. "I get the helping part, but messing with one part of the timeline could lead to some great disaster."

"It won't affect the one in the long run." The younger girl said. "Just their immediate future, and what do ya know, it may probably won't affect them that much." He turned to look back at the black dragon, something about him was familiar but right now the dragon was looking more towards the fighting duo than give some sort of attention to him.

"Alright fine we will do this!" The older guy said as stomped out as the little girl followed him towards a wall that fuckimg split open when the two of them didn't even touch it, The Fuck! Okay if it was machine he could work it, but for that to happen someone is needed to tuck it, the wall just split open with no contact! Is this magic?!

He heard different sets of groan coming from his left. He turned to look at his side to see Astrid, his father and several other viking waking up, and looking around, well most of them were, he knew that moment the people found the dragons they would jump to fight, or didn't help that he was sitting in between a dragon and the Vikings, so whatever happen he knew he was going to die today.

He saw Astrid Hofferson, groan as she opened her eyes, or tried to, as she rubbed her eyes trying to rub the sleep ouf of them.

"Hiccup?" She asks groggily, he heard no disappointment as she tried to rub her eyes. "God, now I am dreaming about you." He heard her mutter sleepily. What?

"Go away, let me sleep a bit more, I don't want to dream about you right now." She mumbled as she dropped again as the god forbidden chair inclined itself to become something like a cot or a mattress What the Fuck? Maybe he should make something like that, atleast it will make the life back on Berk a bit more comfortable. But what the hell she means she didn't want to dream about him right now? He heard a sound as he turned to look behind her to see his father who was also looking at her and then at him, it looked like he wanted to ask what she meant by that, but god he wants to know about it too. As if remembering something he turned his head up to see both of her parents also looking at her in shock, well more so in her father's case than her mother who was looking down at her daughter with something akin to understanding. Than turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile. Ella Hofferson, that was her name if he remember it correctly, she always smiled at him, even when he did something.....which would explode in his face quite literally sometimes, she would also scold him about few things but he kinda understood her, she was like Phlegma just a bit less on the strict side.

"Hello Mr. Hofferson, Mrs. Hofferson." Hiccup began as he looked at them. He looked at the man and the woman.

"Hello Hiccup?" The woman began kindly which was a rare sight in Berk. "How are you?"

"Confused." Came the immediate answer which got him a giggle in return, two frown from the older man and a snort from behind his father. He tried to look beyond him to see the familiar figure of one Gobber the Belch.

"Aren't we all, lad?" The man with only two limbs spoke up.

"Well considering the mentality of us vikings." Hiccup shot back at the man in a sarcastic manner. "I thought none of you guys would actually be able to be confused with something like this or it would be something along the lines of we would kill the people who brought us here or who brought us here and I expect these questions in right about." He put his hands up and brought it down in a chopping fashion. "Now."

"Who brought us here?!!" Was the immediate response as he brought his hands down. The shout made the all of the adults that were with him to turn and look at him with a raised brow. "What?" He asks. "You really think that it was that difficult to predict?!" He shot at them. Gobber familiar with how Hiccup speaks. "Truthfully speaking I am not surprised, lad?" He said to him. "I mean none of them are that great of a thinker, if ya look at it."

Stoick and Ingavar Hofferson wanted to dispute that comment but became with the next exclamation. "I'll kill the people who brought me 'ere without ma permission!!!!" Came and Stoick looked back at his son again.

"Again, as I said, it's not that difficult to predict." A light snore made them turned to look down at Astrid who was still sleeping, making her parents sigh at that. Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber on the other hand looked surprised at how she was sleeping with the chaos around her.

"She ignored her sleep for her training again, didn't she?" Ella Hofferson asks as she looked at her husband, who stiffened at her words, knowing that her sleeping habits are somewhat his responsibility.

"Maybe?" Ingavar said as his wife turned to glare at him. "I need to have a word with both of you." She said as she put her hand to wake her daughter up. Hiccup was surprised that she was able to touch her daughter while he was trapped in some kind of invisible box. He would've spoken something but before he could he heard several roars coming from the right.......right where that dragon was.

Hiccup quickly turned to look at the dragon who was looking at the his right to see several dragons who were roaring at each other in confusion, great there's going to be a great war here. He turned in the direction of the vikings, hoping to see some sort of conundrum, but all the vikings were glaring and shouting at each other and at open air, as if it could hear him, for something. But none of them, not even the ones sitting closest to him could see the beast or beasts sitting just a bit to his side, as if

'They can't see the dragons.' Hiccup thought with a relief, whatever the invisible wall was it not only kept him safe from the dragons, but also makes it so that only he can see the dragons, what sort of witch craft is this?

"Enough!!!" Came the booming voice of the chief of the tribe, father of Hiccup, Stoick the Vast. The voice was strong and was able to calm not only the vikings, but also the dragons. He turned back to look at the dragons, but every dragon except for the one sitting closest to him were looking around as if searching from where the voice came. Just a few moments ago, they were unable to hear any voice from the other side, but now they were, he seriously need to know what's happening.

"I know that many of us are confused." Before someone could say anything, Stoick continued. "But having a panic and fighting amongst ourselves would not achieve anything, we must find a way out." Hiccup saw Astrid wake up as she turn to look at her sorrounding in surprise before her face took the shape of the scowl that had been plastered on her face all the time back home. Pity he did like her smile. All of them began looking for a way out, all of them but Hiccup, which was soon noticed by his one and only cousin, Snotlout.

"What are you doing, useless?" Snotlout spoke with a sneer, not noticing his father sighing and rubbing his face as Stoick scowl deepened. The two brothers knew that the two cousins were not on good terms but to think Snotlout would speak like that in front of the chief. But there was other things that needed their focus and help. "We need all the help we can get and you are sitting there doing nothing."

"Great power of observation there, Snot." Hiccup drawled and Stoick frowned as Hiccup stood at a certain distance away from all of them, like something was stopping him from stepping forward. "But if you want to know, I would've helped, if I could."

"So you are admitting that you are useless." Snotlout said to his cousin as Ruff and Tuff snickered, while Fishlegs looked lost and a bit skittish as she moved away from them and Astrid scowled. "I admit nothing." Hiccup shot back. "But atleast I wasn't disturbing the sleep of others with my snores or smell."

"What do you mean?" Snotlout asks. "You want to start something?!"

"I don't want to." Hiccup said again as the adult watched it going on, Spitelout and Stoick stood up. "But you are more than welcome to search an exit for me!" Spitelout tried to move in between his son and his nephew but before he could Snotlout jumped at him with a war cry. 

Stoick looked confused at the situation with how his nephew is treating his son as Spotelout looked aghast at his son action. He looked towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut both of whom he knows play pranks on his son, but both also looked a bit surprised, so was Fishlegs and Astrid along with the few kids younger than him also looked surprised, but what came next surprised them more as Hiccup didn't move a muscle from where he was standing, just smirked.

A smirk that he and Gobber both were all to familiar with.

A smirk that he had planned something devious.

But what came next shocked them even more.

As the flying Snotlout, stopped right in front of Hiccup, well he didn't stop, it seem like he hit something right in front of him or more like run into it. Snotlout groaned as he rubbed his face while rubbing on the ground.

"Wow!" Hiccup said with a smirk as he looked at his cousin who was rubbing his head. "I thought you would be able to free me from this fickle invisible wall with that dense head of yours, cousin."

"What was that?" Snotlout asked genuinely confused as he looked at his cousin.

"Gee, ya think I know!" Hiccup said as he gestured around him. "I am in here with this invisible wall around me, that stops me going farther than a certain distance, in any of the direction."

"What?" Stoick began concerned. "What do you mean by an invisible wall that stops you from moving in any direction?"

"Exactly as it seems dad." Hiccup drawled as he brought his hand up and knocked as a sound reverberated through the hall they were in. Stoick noticed the place was bigger than the Great Hall back on Berk.

.

"How the hell did you got stuck there?" Tuffnut asks.

"Oh I don't know!" Hiccup began in a sarcastic manner. "Maybe there were so afraid of me than all of you vikings combined that they decided to contain all of this!" The last part was said while he gestured to himself.

"Alright!" Stoick voice boomed again as he looked at the people around him. "All of you, search for a way out!" He commanded to the vikings that were behind him and then looked at Spitelout. "Spitelout you help them." He then turned back to look at the teens, Gobber and Phlegma and the Hofferson. "Meanwhile we tried to get Hiccup out of there." But before any of them could say or do anything the wall he and the dragon saw split open before, opened up again, showing the two people who were there before, enter the place they were in again.

Seeing the wall split open got the attention of all the people in the room, surprised at the fact that the wall split open and brough in two people. Some shouted something about spirits demons and gods, while some, mostly Hiccup and Fishlegs were fascinated about how can the wall be split open, while Gobber looked too surprised as Astrid scowled in their direction and Stoick looked on at the two with a hard stare.

Hiccup noted while the two when they initially had nothing, but now they were carrying some sort of pot and a bowl with something white over them.

"Oh you guys are awake." The older guy spoke as he looked at them while the small girl waved her arms at them gleefully. Fishlegs, Hiccup, Goober and Ruffnut and Tuffnut waved back at the two with a nervous smile, all expect Gobber who waved his hooked limb with vigor.

"Hello, How are You?????" Before the person who probably brought all of them here could say or do anything, Snotlout screamed and did the same thing he did earlier with Hiccup and jumped at them, only for the same thing to happen like before.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Snotlout groaned as he fell to the ground as Hiccup noticed the little girl looked disgusted, well he can't fault her, she probably got a close up of Snotlout's face when he struck the invisible wall. While the man looked somewhat confused about what just happened.

"Well." The man started as he looked directly at Hiccup. "That just happened."

Stoick watched while Snotlout rubbed his head as the girl hid behind the man that was standing in front of them as he looked at the downed teen with a raised brow.

"You should stop to think before you do something like that." The man said to Snotlout, and Spitelout, Stoick and Hicccup along with the rest that were looking at the man agreed. "I mean did you seriously decided to attack someone who you aren't sure if they are enemy or not or if I had a weapon, not that I need one, to actually bring you down."

Stoick was sure that this was the person that brought them here and if he was then, he was by far the most weird kidnapper he had come across, he is a chief, he has dealt with people like kidnappers and so on, but unlike the time he had been captured or kidnapped, none of them seemed to be polite as the young man in front of him, so if that man was going to be polite than he has to return the courtesy.

"Excuse me." Stoick brought the attention of the young man who turned to look at him. "Who are you and are you the one who brought us here?" Stoick asks as the girl behind him turned in his direction to look at him.

"You are big." The little girl behind the young man said while looking at Stoick.

"Well he is know as Stoick the Vast for a reason." The nasally voice of one Hiccup Haddock said while the rest turned to look to where he was stuck in.

"Ignoring that remark." The man in front of Stoick said as he turned to look at him. "I am Orme and this is my sister Anya." He pointed to the little girl who was there. "And no it was not me who brought you here." The man said much to his and his son's confusion.

"Then who did!?" Snotlout interrupted the talk that was going on, making Hiccup and Spitelout facepalm at how he interrupted the talk. "'Cause I don't see anybody here except you!"

"Well, if you stop interrupting and jumping at people at moment notice." The man, Orme said as he looked down at the teen. "Then I would be able to finish my sentence." Orme and the girl Anya turned to look at the chief of the Berk. "As I said before I was not the one to bring all of you here, it was this little root here." He pointed to the little girl to shock of the vikings who began to wave excitedly at the vikings. What?

"What?" Hoark said.

"Excuse me, sir." The form of Fishlegs appeared in front of Hiccup as they looked at the teen. "Yes?" The man encouraged the shy teen to speak further. "Are you implying that all of us have been brought here by the little girl there." Hiccup could hear the doubt in Fishlegs's voice as he spoke.

"Did you hear something else when I said it?" Orme asks as behind him Anya scowled at being looked down on, not in the literal with how young she looked to them. "No, than that's good." Fishlegs quickly nodded his head at Orme's words.

"It is a bit doubtful to be told that a wee lass like 'er could bring all of us here." Gobber said as he looked at the two of them.

"Well that....... is a bit of my fault." The man told them, before any of them could ask anything the man continued. "You see, I am sort of a higher being."

"What like a god." Hiccup asks sarcastically.

"Well not god, but an an angel." He only got confused looks from the others. "Please tell me that you people know what an angel is, well if you don't than consider us great spirits who guide people, sometime also brings messages and happiness and and guard and protect there chosen and all the other things like that, but sometimes destruction too." 

"Yeah, that explains everything!" Hiccup said while Orme and Anya turned to look at him. "You understood that?!" Both of them asks, as he noticed that the vikings and dragons also turned to him.

"What?" Hiccup looked surprised with all of the attention suddenly on him. "Of course not!" He looked at the group who were staring at them. "I was just giving a sarcastic remark!"

"Well you might want to hold back in that, kiddo." The young man said. "Because someday your remarks like that can get you into a lot of troubles." A snort came from one Gobber the Belch. He then looked at the vikings who were staring at them. "But simply put we are greater spirits." The man told the vikings and he gleefully opened his arms. "And my sister brought you guys here, because she was bored." He then shrugged his shoulder indifferently. "But I then decided to give you people a chance through this." At the words chance Stoick stepped forward wariness in his eyes. 

"Chance?" Stoick asks. "For what?"

"Well as I said I am greater spirit, and one of our jobs is to watch over different worlds, and there are a lot out there, including that one Earth 19999 where Thor nearly started a war between Jotun and Asgard." Now that got the attention of the vikings, he talked about their pantheon like they were on the first name basis. "It was a big mess." 

"Wait a minute." Tuffnut, one of the twins spoke up as the man began to talk about the Norse God. "You mean to tell me that Thor, Son of Odin nearly started a war, instead of Loki." Orme and Anya just nodded their heads at that. "What the hell happened to them?!"

"Well Loki is in a bit of a sore spot right now." Orme said as if he remembered something. "But other than that both of them are the same." He said as he turned to look back at the chief.

Hiccup noticed that the young man brought up his hand and is that a transparent window in front of him and was that a picture of his father?! This is not normal.

"Stoick Horrendus Haddocck, also known as the Stoick the Vast, weight height strength." Orme went on as he told them about the man. "Chief of Hooligan Tribe and husband to Valka Haddock and father to Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third, who is right there." He turned while pointing at him. "Father in l---OWW!!" Before Orme could continue he was hit in the shin by the little girl, Anya. 

"Do not talk about it, especially something that's going to involve something like a relationship or those other thing brother." Anya said to her brother looking at them. "Okay, moving on he is riding the dr----OUUCCHH!!" This time the girl pinched him in the side and Hiccup looked at the scene in incredulity. These are the beings who guide people! "Don't talk about it right now!" The girl chided the man again, Hiccup noticed that the rest of the vikings were too shocked to do anything. "Fine, fine, will meet his wi----- WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" The man roared as he was kicked in the shin again by the girl who did not look a little bit sorry. "Only if you stop being an idiot!" Was all he got in return. Hiccup saw the man take a deep breath before he turned to look at the man again.

"Alright, so I am a higher being." Hiccup saw his father come out of the shock of seeing his picture as the man reassured himself of being a higher being, but none of the viking spoke up, understanding that this person in front of them was on the same pedestal as someone from Asgard, which already puts them far above them, but if they are here because Hiccup prayed for it, then please don't let anybody know it. "And I am giving you a sort of a chance to see your future or one timeline of it." He brought up a screen again as Stoick tried to look at what was written but to his surprised he could not understand what was written. Hiccup eyes went back to the dragon that with him who also glanced at him for a brief moment then turned to look at the dragons who were calmly looking at the two person, but were unable to see Stoick or Hiccup, or were they ignoring them, well whatever it was, he was very happy that there were no battles with him being at the center.

"So you see some big things will be happening, in your time, one happened six years from now and one in about five years." Anya said while looking at Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch. "But the changes began to start in about two months from now." The vikings were shocked, and so were the dragons, the start of all the changes began in about two months from now.

"So you see, she brought you here to mess with the timeline." Orme said while pointing at the girl who was pouting. "And I agreed to bring you here to clean up a mess that is happening because of what she did, and while you guys watch the timeline, I will make sure to clean up the mess."

Stoick finally came out of his stupor. "So, we get a chance to see our future, but only one from the three choices you have given us." Orme and Anya just nodded their head. Stoick took a deep sigh as he looked at the man. "While I know that many of us would really want to know about our future." At this Gobber, Snotlout, The twins, Fishlegs and many other vikings nodded there head wanting to know what will happen in the future, Hiccup noted that even the dragons wanted to know about the future. "But I don't think that it is right, for people like us to know about it, I can tell that knowing about future results in more disaster than not knowing it, even then if we know about future there are certain things that can never be changed if we wish to or not, if you get what I mean, so the only thing I wish is for you to send us back home."

"No, I get it!" Orme told the cheif of the Hooligan tribe. "And I am happy to see that you are much better than other who would jump at the chance of seeing future or how can they change it, no matter what, but you are the first to actually decline my offer and I would really love to send you people back."

"But?"

"But I can't do that." Orme told the man with a strained smile. "You see, when you were taken from your time, things began to shift and changes began to occur, and if I don't want other beings like me to throw a fit over this then I have to work on cleaning said mess, so that the changes that are occurring would not became the end of the world, I know I know." He ignored the looks he was getting from the vikings "but what can I do, so till the mess is being cleaned up, you are stuck here, and with how you guys are, I can see that none of you are going to be too happy about being here for an indefinite time, so...." He turned to look at the little girl who was with her. "You get your wish." He turned back to Stoick. "And you get to choose which future you see." Stoick took a deep breath as he looked at the little girl who was there.

"So which future do you think will be the best?" Stoick ask them.

"Well truthfully speaking." Anya began. "The one that is two months from the time you were taken from would be the best choice seeing how that would affect the future of your whole world." She offered to the man who nodded their head and turned to look back at his people as Hiccup noted that the man brought another screen as he pressed something.

"Vikings of Berk." Stoick thundered as everyone, including the dragons as Hiccup noted, began to quite down. "The Gods." At this Stoick looked towards the end of the seats where Mildew was, and Hiccup noted that the two murmured to themselves about how they were angels not gods. "have decided that it would be for the best for us to watch what will happen in about two months, and I've accepted their proposal, so while we are here we will be watching our future without any disturbances, is that clear?" At this the cheif of the tribe glared at the end hoping for Mildew to stay quite and not say anything.

"You do know that we are not Gods?" Anya spoke up again.

"Yes, you said it before." Gobber said as he looked at them. "But there are few who would start a mob if he would've just introduced you as a higher being, so he just called you as such to shut'em up." Orme and Anya just nodded their head at the notion.

"Alright then!" Orme quickly said as he turned to look at Anya. "Lil' sis, bring out the movie, I'll prepare the food for them, to eat while they are watching."

"Yes, excuse me, sir." Fishlegs raised his hand again. "I've a question." Orme just nodded his head for him to ask. "What is a movie?"


	2. This is Berk

**(Unknown Location)**

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me sir." Fishlegs raised his hand. "I've a question." Seeing that Orme nodded his head for him to continue. "What's a movie."

"Oh, a movie is a film, if you want a proper definition, than it is a motion-picture or moving picture." Orme said to the surprise of others at the prospects of picture that could move. "It is a visual art form used to simulate experiences that communicate ideas, stories, perceptions, feelings, beauty, or atmosphere through the use of moving images. These images are generally accompanied by sound, and more rarely, other sensory stimulations. Got it?" He asks them.

"Ahhhhh???" All of the teens, including Stoick, Gobber and the Hofferson's and Joggerson looked at the man in confusion.

"Basically a set of picture that moves and shows emotion." He told the group who made the sound of acknowledgement, with the Astrid being the next to ask the question. "So, _we_ will be _seeing_ _our_ _future_ in the form of this." She scowled as she pointed at them. " _Movie_?"

"Hey don't speak like you are disgusted with the idea." Orme spoke as he looked at her.

"I am not disgusted by the idea!" Astrid shot back at the man.

"Than what's with the scowl." And she did had that one problem of scowling at almost everything.

"Don't worry about it!" Her mother quickly interrupted. "She has the problem of scowling all the time, thanks to my dear husband here." She said as she turned to glare at her husband. Meanwhile Orme brought up another screen this time it had the picture of her.

"Ella Hofferson." Orme spoke up as he looked over at his screen. "Wife to Ingavar Hofferson and mother to Ms. Scowl here." He pointed at Astrid when he said the last part meanwhile all the other teen looked perplexed at his nonchalant attitude. "Also congratulations to you and your family, you are going to have a beautiful baby-------STOP HITTING ME??!!" Orme roared at the little girl Anya, who kept on hitting him, while the Hofferson stood in shock.

"Then learn to keep your mouth shut!!" The little girl shot back at him, meanwhile Hiccup noted that the Hofferson stood shocked after he dropped the bomb on them, well except for Ella who did look a bit surprised.

"Well I thought that I was." The Hofferson matriarch said as she looked at her belly "but I wasn't so sure about it before."

"You are pregnant!!???" Was the two distinct voices.

"She is!" Anya the little girl said, as she glared at her brother.

"Well as Orme here said." Stoick the Vast begins while looking at the Hofferson family. "Congratulations are in order, you are going to have a new member in the family."

"Yeah..." Astrid and Ingavar Hofferson said as they looked to shocked to speak anything as the rest of the viking came to congratulate them, with Hiccup saying his from where he was trapped in. Astrid and Fishlegs finally noticing that he was struck their.

"Yes, I've got another question for you?!" Astrid began as she threateningly pointed at the two of the people who called themselves as higher beings. "Why is Hiccup trapped in there?" Now that got the attention of all of them.

"Who care about him?" Snotlout said as both Stoick and Spitelout frowned at that. "We have a reason to celebrate and then you and me can--" before Snotlout could continue with his words he was driven to the ground with a punch at the top his head from Astrid as he groaned while rubbing his head.

"Ignoring him." Orme started as Anya put her hand in the air onto something. "The reason why he is trapped as you put it." Orme pointed towards the group. "So that he won't be harmed or killed." This struck a cord with Hooligans.

"Are you implying that one us will try to kill him, the son of our cheif, is in danger while he is among us." Spitelout growled as Phlegma, Hoark, Gobber and Bjorn the burning stood behind their cheif awaiting his orders, as Stoick's eyes narrowed at him. The teens were also shocked at the words of the adults. The twins might play a prank on him from time to time, and Fishlegs and Astrid may not talk to him, and even if Snotlout bully him sometimes doesn't mean that any of them want him dead, Hiccup too looked shocked at his words but he still could not stop himself from saying anything.

"Wow, isn't that just the great news, exactly what I was hoping to hear." Hiccup spoke up in a sarcastic manner as all of them turned to look at him.

"You should really tone down on the sarcasm a bit." Orme told him. "And to all of you, listen carefully." He turned to look at Berkians as he spoke in a commanding voice. "I implying nothing." He then took a deep breath and looked at them. "The reason I said it is because, you see, human emotions are a fickle thing, and it could be a little dangerous." Stoick was about to speak but Orme didn't let him continue. "Another reason is this." He signalled his sister who swiped her hand in the air and the air around the place began to ripple, Hiccup noticed the eyes of the vikings and dragon began to get huge, as if they would pop out of their skull. Yeah, this was what he was afraid. Hiccup looked on with a scared look.

" **DRAGONS**!!" A viking yelled as all of them jumped towards them, almost all of them, excluding Mildew, Gothi, Bucket, Hiccup (who was already in the center not wanting to fight), Fishlegs, Children, Snotlout (was to busy hiding behind the seats) few of the woman and some men who weren't able to fight.

* **ROOOAARRRR**!!!* The dragon roared as they too jumped in the direction of the vikings to counter attack. Hiccup and the black dragons who were at the center began to hide on their seats as both sides jumped at each other as Orme looked at the scene with a twitching eyebrow while Anya brought out some things to cover the ears with(earphones) as she handed one to Hiccup and the black dragon, and began to hand some to the people who didn't jump into the fray (Snotlout also got it because he was hiding behind the seats). Hiccup calmly watched as the dragons and vikings came close to him but before either of the two sides could come close to anywhere near him they ran into the same invisible wall as the rest of the group. All of them began to groan as Hiccup and the black dragon made a face at the figure of dragons and vikings with there faces that close to them.

"Okay that is disgusting!" Hiccup said to himself as him and the black dragons moved away from wall. "I wish myself to be dead before I see something like that again!" 

"Woah, what was that?!" A disoriented yet somewhat gleeful female voice exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Another voice spoke up this time a male. "But whatever it was, it was awesome, let's do it again!" 'The twins!' Hiccup though with a sigh at the two. But before anybody could say anything, the two sides began to roar and shout in anger, confusion and indignation. Hiccup noted that Anya was now wearing the earphones she gave him over her ears, he turned in the direction of the dragons, he also had it over his head, he turned to the vikings side, they were wearing it too. He looked in his hand as he was holding it too and decided it to wear, he is thankful that he actually wore it, because the next thing he knew is a very loud voice rang throughout the hall they were in as every dragon and viking that jumped at each other, were on the ground rubbing their ears in pain.

" **ENOUGH**!" The voice of Orme rang throughout the hall as the vikings and dragons rubbed their ears. "I" "Ahem" "We brought you here to show you your future, not for you to have a war here!" Before vikings could argue he continued. "And the reason the dragons are here because the future you have chosen shows the end of the ongoing three hundred year long viking-dragon war, and they are included in it."

"Of course they would be included in it!" Snotlout spoke up as he removed the earphones from his head as Anya took them back. "It has been called as the Viking-Dragon war for the past 300 years."

"Wow!" Hiccup spoke up again. "What an observation power you have, I thought it was far too below for you to know about it. It's not like the name could've already explained it to you."

"Ignoring the remarks." Orme said. "All of you take a seat." The man commanded as viking decided to sit down with a grumble, the dragons meanwhile did the same thing. Gobber, the Haddocks, the Ingermans and the Hoffersons looked shocked as the dragons began to sit down showing irritation in their eyes. 'What?!' All of them thought at the same time seeing some kind of emotion in the eyes of beasts they fight with on regular basis. "So as my minions are going to clean the mess and repair the damage that's been done to the timeline, I want you to peacefully watch this movie, so that you could improve your relationship, _do not interrupt!"_ Orme growled as he looked at Mildew who was beginning to stand up and yell something. "As I said improve your relationship and peacefully watch the movie." He began to move behind where Hiccup was sitting at. Anya on the other hand turned to look at the people and dragons.

"I am sorry about my brother." The little girl said. "He is having a tough with all the work that's been pushed onto him because I brought all of you here, so well I did increase his work load, and the troubles and you guys shouting and fighting would not help anything, so please watch this peacefully." She began to head towards his brother who sitting behind Hiccup and the Black dragon as Stoick noticed.

"So." Orme started as Hiccup nervously fidget in his seat and so did the black dragon for some reason. "All you prepared." The vikings and the dragons nodded their heads in a reluctant manner as Stoick spoke up.

"Yes." He told Orme firmly.

"Well then." He turned to the girl who for some reason to Hiccup and probably the black dragon, along with the rest of the audience looked extremely giddy. "Little root, would you do the honour." The little girl brought some kind of plate with black screen (a tablet(Consider a galaxy tab or ipad)), which lit itself to the shock of Hiccup and the black dragon as the wall began to lit itself up as slow music began to play surprising the vikings and dragons alike.

**A moon appeared on the wall with stars shining in the background sky, as the people eyes widen again, it begins to gradually fade away as a boy with an ethereal azure glow and a fishing rod in his hands is revealed to be sitting on the now crescent moon.**

Seeing the child the several of the older vikings choked on the air. As Stoick stood up in clear worry hoping to catch the boy. "What's a boy that young doing up there?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as even dragons looked surprised at it. The teens also were too shocked at seeing someone sitting at the edge of the moon. Orme and Anya just rolled their eyes.

"He is another spirit like us." Orme told them as he brought up a bowl of something white, pop corns from what he heard Anya called those things, and began eating it, ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting from the others. "We call him the Man in the Moon (cookie to those who get this reference), even if his physique is that of a child, he is one of us." He completed for the group. 

"So this man in the moon is going to tell us our future?" Phlegma asks.

"No." Anya told her. "The work of the man of moon is to watch over people, guide them and sometime choose them for becoming a spirit like us." The eyes got more wide than what they thought was possible for humans. "So he can choose one of us too?" Fishlegs asks.

"He already have his eyes on few." Anya said as he looked at her.

"We can talk about it a later time!" Orme interrupted before any of the teens could ask the question as Anya rolled her eyes. "Come on, I wanna watch the movie!" All of them turned back at the wall to watch the movie.

**The man in the moon swings his rod and finally throws it towards the screen making the audience gasp in surprise and move back, but the hook on rod only disperses the clouds that were shown on the wall screen clearing the sky as behind the moon, as a sleek black figure of a dragon soars through it before disappearing in the night sky right under the moon.**

Hiccup looked at the figure that had soared then back at the dragon that was sitting near him who was looking at the screen intently. 'Does this dragon knows about the spirit?'

"What was that?" He turned to look back at the vikings who were there with them, Spitelout being the one to ask the question.

"Something that you will figure about later on." Anya said to them as she motioned for the others to continue watching.

The tone and the tempo of the music begins to change as the words DreamWorks SKG right under the moon. The image of begins to deform showing it to be reflecting on the ocean. The view begins to change as it begins to show an island that seems to look as if the large spiky rocks are jutting out sea with the fog surrounding it.

"That's Berk!" Bucket and Snotlout shouted as others made a face at them. "Of course it would be Berk." Ruffnut said while rolling her eyes. "Its not like he already told us that we our going to watch our future." Tuffnut sarcastically retorted while looking at Snotlout.

"Shut up!" Orme yelled out from his seat as he looked over to the sides of the Vikings. "I am trying to watch a movie here!"

" **This.... is Berk**."

Cue chaos ensues.

"What was that?" Some of the vikings asks and they and the turned to look at their surroundings as Anya quickly jumped up to calm them down.

"Its alright!" The little spirit said as she calmed the group down. "That's the voice of the narrator!"

"Narrator?" Snotlout asks. "Somebody telling a story?"

"I think I've heard that voice before." Gobber says as Stoick, Spitelout and The Twins nodded their heads. Meanwhile the black dragon shared a glance at each other, the human of the two already knowing to whom does this voice belong to.

"Will you just calm down?" Orme said over the discussion of the crowd. "I want to watch this movie!" He touched the black screen device again as Hiccup noticed that the once moving images have been stopped.

**"Its twelve days North of hopeless and few degrees South of freezing to death. It is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery."**

"That's Hiccup's voice." Fishlegs was the first to speak up after recognizing the voice of his friend, Astrid and the Twins nodded their heads at that, meanwhile Stoick and Gobber looked surprised at hearing the voice.

"Why is useless the one narrating the future?" Snotlout asked over the crowd as all of them became quite, also wanting to know why was Hiccup narrating, just not how Snotlout spoke up.

"He is telling his story." Orme said as the image, as Hiccup noted were stopped again. "What do you mean I am telling my story?" As Orme and Anya turned to look at him.

"You don't want to tell your own story?" Anya asks.

"Well I do." Hiccup said before continued. "But if I am the one telling my story of the future does it mean that.."

"You are a big part of the said future?" Orme asks. "Yes, you are, a very big at that."

"But How?!" Snotlout shouted as he began to look at Hiccup and Orme. "I mean he can't even do basics of thing that is needed to be done as a viking." At this half of the population of vikings in hall frowned while the dragons looked at there side in curiosity. What? they were intrested in knowing what makes the vikings, a viking? "Moreover he can't even lift a hammer, can't swing an axe and he definitely can't throw bolas like me." Yes, he boasted about himself. "See he is practically useless, its why we call him usel---" before he could continue his words a giant hand held him around the shoulders, he turned to look back at hand and followed back to the face of Stoick the Vast, the cheif of the Village who was glaring down at him. He turned to look at his sides where the Twins were, but was surprised to see both of them were gone. He looked to his side to his father rubbing his face while looking up asking what he did wrong.

"You call my son what Snotlout?" The cheif calmly asks as Snotlout begins to splutter. "My son has a name child" Stoick growled as he looked at his nephew. "Learn it." Before the atmosphere could become anymore awkward or tense, Gobber interrupted.

"And you are extremely wrong about two of the three." Gobber informed them. "He can lift hammers as he does work with me in the forge, where usage of a hammer is must. He does cut trees and other things that are used to repair all of our weapons along with his inventions. And for the bolas." Gobber looked back at the teen. "Yeah I will forbidden him to train or entering the forge, if he ever learn how to throw bola like you do."

"What's wrong the way I throw a bola!?" Snotlout asks indignantly.

"Have you seen you aim, Snot." Spitelout began as he looked at his son. "I could tell a blind person to throw and even he would take a better shot then you do." At this many of the vikings nodded their heads who were familiar with his aim. Yeah, if it was not Hiccup or the Twins, then you have Snotlout to cause mayhem, atleast the invention of Hiccup and the shenanigans of the twins were tolerable and at times, quite fun, but Snotlout accidents and then his ego, yeah they are very much happy that it was Hiccup who was the heir not Snotlout. "When someone tells you look at the target, you look at the target not anywhere else!"

"In that case he is just like his father ain't he?" Stoick shot at the man who who turned red in embarrassment.

"Well atleast I didn't spend a week banging my head at a piece of rock!" Spitelout shot back.

"What about the way he described Berk?" Snotlout asks as the teens and the children looked to watch the elders, who begins to fidget in their place and some gave nervous chuckle to the group

"Well...." Stoick begins.

"He ain't wrong with how he described it." Gobber completed for him. "And trust me when I say, that's the best and least insulting description of Berk then what these dumb people here use to describe Berk as." He used his hooked hand to wave at the people sitting in back, surprising the young ones.

"What?" The twins asks and the dragons also looked in the direction of the man with the hook, he was funny.

"Oh yeah!" Gobber begins. "Stoick use to call this place a....."

"That's enough!" Stoick wrapped his hand around Gobber's mouth, covering it whole. "We don't talk about those times." Before Gobber or Stoick could fall into an argument Orme interrupted them.

"Hey." Orme calls out to gather the attention of the Vikings. "Are you done? We have a movie to watch!" He says as the dragons noticed the viking calm themselves down and the picture on the wall began to change.

**The view begins to change as it passes through the fog and shows Berk in all of its unassuming and miserable glory. Two Giant stone statues with fire burning in their open mouths as one of the waves struck to the side of the statue and covers the screen and the view changes to that of village with houses and farms with sheeps moving around.**

"That's Berk!" Hiccup said in awe at the aerial view of his village, he never knew that from a different point of view something could look that great. Behind him the viking looked at their home in silent awe along with the dragons even if they watch this scene from time to time, but most of the time they were too busy being controlled by the queen to enjoy the view.

" **My Village...in a word.... Sturdy, and it has been here for seven generations. But every single building is new."**

The dragons looks a bit sheepish as few gave out an apologetic sounds to the surprise of viking who glared at them when Hiccup talked about how every building is new. While some are too mesmerized in the view of the village to do anything else.

**The scene changes to show most of the village until it slows down to show a catapult at the end with a bridge connecting it to the rest of the village.**

At seeing the catapult many of the dragons growled, while they may be flexible and agile in the air, if hit by the projectiles thrown by the catapult the damage to them is quite dangerous.

The vikings on the other hand were to busy taking in the aerial view of the village, which to them was breathtaking.

" **We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets**."

The vikings, alongside some of the teens , well all of them except for Snotlout, nodded there heads. The sunset view from the village is quite amazing and romantic, many of the der couples have taken there better halves for a stroll in the beach for watching the view with them.

"He is right." Ruffnut to the surprise of the vikings spoke up, with her brother nodding his head in the back. "Yeah, we do have beautiful sunsets." Behind them Fishlegs also nodded his head. If Astrid found them beautiful she didn't let anybody know about it.

The views than changes to show the sheeps grazing on the grass.

" **The only problems are the pests.** "

**As Hiccup stated the words pests, a dragon talon, probably of a Deadly Nadder, snatches one of the sheep from where she was grazing on the grass. The other sheep looked up for a moment, totally unimpressed and not a single hint of fear as it takes the place of the sheep who was previously grazing at that place.**

The older vikings sighed at how their sheeps acted as the perfect target, during the raids. There isn't a single trace of fear on there face. While the dragons looked shocked at how little care the sheep showed to its fellow or how it behaved itself.

Stoick on the other hand looked done with his life. "Foolish beings." Stoick grumbled. "They are the reason why we have enough of the troubles in the raids, should've locked'em everytime."

" **You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have** " 

**The view changes to that of the inside of a house as a scrawny figure wearing green tunic with brown hair opens the door to be greeted with scene of a Monstrous Nigtmare chasing the villagers, before it notices the open door and let out a huge torrent of roar towards it.**

Stoick whose eyes widened at the scene jumped up in fright. "Quickly!" He shouted at the screen as the breath of the other vikings hitched and the dragons also looked surprised at the scene. "Close the door!"

**The figure on the screen quickly closes it and putting himself on the door as the fire hits it making the scene brighten to show Hiccup, looking a bit under-reacting as if it was an everyday scenario where a dragon spits fire at their doors. While he breathes in while coming face to face with a near death experience.**

Stoick and several other vikings take a sigh of relief as he watched his son safe and sound while both his son here and on the wall took a deep breath with wide eyes and spoke at the same time.

" **Dragons**." 


	3. Introduction

* * *

**(At the Palza)**

* * *

Stoick took in a deep breath as he sat on his seat at seeing his son get nearly burned by an attack from the dragon. He looked on the other side at seeing several Nightmars looking a bit skittish. None of them seem like they do when attacking Berk, right now the dragons eyes were not slits unlike they are in raid or as aggravated as they look in them. At seeing the expression of the creatures he remembered his wife words once.

_"There's got to be another way, Stoick." Valka, his wife said while she was pregnant. "We are already losing the war, we need to look for another way."_

He remembers how she was taken from him by that forsaken dragon, but he would not let his son be harmed by any of them dragons. He glared at the dragons that were standing on the other side of the plaza.

"Wow!" Tuffnut said as he looked towards Hiccup who was looking at the screen. "You've got a great luck, to be attacked by a Monstrous Nightmare at just opening your door." Hiccup on the other hand just smiled in his direction.

"Hey, you guys can talk later." Orme interrupted as he looked towards the teens. "I want to watch the movie." He was swatted by his sister who was sitting with him, he then passed his bowl to Hiccup who was sitting below him. Hiccup on the other hand looked confused at the notion. "Take a fistful of it and eat it while watching the movie." He said as the teen reluctantly took a fistful of it and began munching on it as a bliss look appeared on his face. It was delicious, what ever this popcorn he was eating was way too delicious than the food his father or Gobber or anyone in the village makes. The combined population of vikings and looked back at the wall screen as the pictures began to move again.

**The view changes to that of outside where vikings and dragons both are battling to get the sheeps, vikings trying to keep their livestock safe and the dragons trying to get as much as they can. Some of the viking even jump at the flying dragons as one jumps after the Nadder which had a sheep, while another was on the face of the gronckle which he kept on beating on with his mace.**

"You do know that a Gronckle has armour twenty." Fishlegs says to the vikings in the back who looked way to confused to actually understand his words. "Oh who am I asking, of course you don't."

** "Most people would leave. Not us. We are vikings. We have........stubbornness issues."  **

The comment made both vikings and the dragons laugh out in surprise while looking at the scene.

"And you don't." Gobber spoke up.

"Listen to my words, meathead." Hiccup shot back. "I said we....what now I am not included in we!"

"Well you are not the most tradition viking are ye." Gobber said in a straight tone.

"Hey."

"Movie, people!!" Orme interrupted the words as he looked at the upcoming argument that could easily escalate with Mildew and Snotlout standing up.

**The views changes to Hiccup running out of the house as his house was on fire. He turned to look back at his house which was blackened at the front as the rest of the frame begins to get burned by the remaining flames, with a smile on his face as he casually runs towards the mayhem.**

"Hiccup!!" Stoick stood up in shock as his eyes turn to look at his wayward son who was running into the fray. "What are you doing out?" He asks while looking at the screen which the man, Orme paused while rubbing his head, in frustration as the little girl rubbed his shoulder. The dragons looked shocked at the father who probably told his hatchling to stay inside a burning house.

"Well the house is on fire?" Hiccup awkwardly says/asks and the dragons behind him nodded.

"Not that!" Stoick grabs his head as he looked at the screen. "You do know that every house has an underground room and tunnels to keep them safe from dragons and lead them towards the Great Hall?" He asks as the whole room quite down.

"We have?" Hiccup asks. Stoick meanwhile face palmed.

"Of course we have!" Stoick said as he waved his hand to his people who looked as confused as Hiccup. "Just ask anybody else in the room here." Both Hiccup and Stoick turned to look back at the people who looked as if they have learnt what the eyes and nose and hands were made to be used for. Stoick looked perplexed, while Hiccup looked for someone who probably knows about the underground tunnel.

"Yer asking too much from these people, Stoic', they probably don't even remember where the leave there axe, the next day." Gobber said while he got comfortable on his chair a mug of ale in his hand as he took a sip. Stoick looked done with the world when he said it.

"How can none of you know about underground tunnel system!?" Stoick asks.

"Oh we know about it!" Tuffnut excitedly waved his hands in the air. As Ruffnut brought a paper from behind her. "We even drew a map to show which tunnel would lead to where." Stoick looked at his people in surprise.

"So out of all the people, it's the twins that remember about the safety tunnels for children than all of you!" Stoick began. "How can you forget about first of the first lesson that's been taught to you about the safety measures."

"Pick up your weapon and charge at the first moving thing?" Hiccup offers, and dragons made a surprised face towards the vikings.

"Beat the living shit out of anything that stand against you." Snotlout. The dragons ignored him, he looked like an idiot already.

"Throw burning things at the first person you see." Tuffnut. Dragons forgot about the crazy ones.

"And wait for them to explode." Ruffnut. They forgot that he had a female version too.

"Get a doctor and hope you live." Fishlegs. Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one.

"Assess your situation and look for a way out." Astrid spoke up last as Stoick and the dragons sighed in relief. 'Atleast someone can think properly.' "And then beat them to the inch of their life until they admit defeat." 'Or not.' Stoick thought while rubbing his face as did the dragons.

"I worry for the tribe, if you are our future." Stoick mumbled as Gobber patted his back.

"Well to answer yer first question." Gobber began as he patted the back of the larger man. "He was probably headed for the forge."

"Well I've got a question for Hiccup." Orme was the next to speak up. "Why are you smiling?" He pointed towards the picture which showed Hiccup smiling through the destroyed place. 

"Isn't it obvious!" Tuffnut spoke up. "Its because of a....." before he could complete Orme interrupted.

"I changed my mind." Orme said as he turned back to wall, offering Hiccup popcorn again who took another fist of it and began munching on them. "Let's watch the movie." Before the vikings could say anything the images starts moving.

**"My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know, but......its not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten of gnomes and trolls. "**

**As Hiccup introduced himself, he moves through the battlefield and stops as a viking along with his axe which is as big as him, fall from the sky in front of him. He runs under a log which is being carried by two vikings as a third looks at Hiccup going and gets distracted by him, receiving the middle of the log and goes down.**

The dragons and viking alike laughed at the man's misfortune.

"That's what you get for being distracted on the battlefield." Stoick mumbles as he looked at the ongoing battle.

**Hiccup looks at the man with an 'ouch that's gotta hurt' and 'it wasn't me, don't look here' as vikings moves and shoves past him.**

The vikings and dragons alike snickers at the expression that was made by the young teen. His expression and words alone were enough to make their day, for the vikings atleast considering he is the only one that ever had more than three set of expression on the face.

**"Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that...."**

"What do you mean by that?" Snotlout asks as he turns to look at his cousin who was telling the story.

**The scene continues as a Gronckle spits fire, creating an explosion which sends a viking flying at Hiccup knocking him down on the ground as the Vikings keeps roaring at Hiccup before finally recognizing him.**

**"Mornin." The man happily said as he ran of to fight dragons.**

"Need I say more." Hiccup says while pointing at the screen.

"Ye don't need to lad." Gobber said while laughing happily at the scene as Stoick turned to look towards the man with a frown, as the rest of the dragons and viking laughs at the uncanny descriptions of the vikings through that scene alone.

Recovering from the fall and the surprise that came with it, Hiccup runs through the village, dodging people almost twice his height, more than five times his width, and over six times his weight. Said people, upon noticing him, make sure to point out what they thought of him being outside.

**"What are you doing here?"**

"Truthfully, heading towards the forge."

**"Get inside!"**

"Will do once I reach the forge."

**"What are you doing out?"**

"I just told you!"

**"Get back inside!"**

"Again! Seriously people, start listening to others."

The comments made the viking in the question get red in embarrassment as the rest of the population snickered.

"They can't hear you." Anya said from behind him as the three of them kept munching on popcorn.

**Hiccup then turns to look at a man in the midst of battle casually picking his ears. Hiccups looks at the man in shock who was acting like that in the middle of the battle.**

Meanwhile in the hall while the rest were laughing at the man situation, Gobber and Stoick turned to glare in the direction of said man, a glare that promised pain and rectification.

**Hiccup was to shocked and surprised by the previous man that he almost stepped into the line of fire of a Deadly Nadder but was quickly saved by the giant of a man with a big beard and huge muscles, not noticing the wince on the face of the boy as he was picked up by him like a man picking an empty bag.**

Stoick and Hiccup both wince as how they were shown in scene. As Snotlout laughed loudly.

"Son, I am Sorry." Stoick began.

"Don't worry dad!" Hiccup said as he looked back at him with a smile. "I know that on the battlefield there is no place for showing weakness or gentleness." 'You can show a bit of care at home atleast.' The last part was left unsaid but it was still there. The dragons looked at the scene with fascination looking between the man and his child.

**"Hiccup!" The voice of the man shouted in worry and hurry. "What is he doing out agai-" He then turned to the boy who winced a bit. "What are doing out?! Get inside" Before he could say anything in his defense, he was quickly pushed aside towards a much more safer path.**

**Proud and regal music began to play in the background as it shows the man looking around the battlefield as Hiccup introduced the man with pride and awe.**

**"That's Stoick the Vast. Cheif of the tribe."**

Stoick smiled at seeing the proud voice of his son about him. He was happy that his son looks up to him and wants to be like him. Even the dragon looked at them in awe standing in pride and control in the midst of the battle.

**The gigantic, red-haired man looks at the skies with a fierce yet intelligent expression. Spotting a Deadly Nadder, possibly the same one as before, he grabs an overturned cart and throws it through the air, hitting the dragon and making it lose height, even though it did not fall.**

Every single teen looked at the man in awe and amazement. They knew that their cheif is the strongest among them, but seeing him hurl a cart like that at the dragon that was flying above them made them loose height. All of the young ones looked at the man in inspiration, wanting to be more like him.

Even the dragons stared at the man impressed. Already coming across him on the off chance, they've fought him, and still wince to this day when they've fought him head on.

**"They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon head clean off his shoulder."**

The dragons winced in disgust and horror while the man himself chuckled in amusement. "Why is that rumor still going around?" The chief asks his friend, who just shrugged his shoulder as if tell him he should know.

The dragons looked a bit relieved, so it wasn't truth.

" **Do I believe it?" His voice turns to that of a statement. "Yes, I do."**

**Turning away from the sky, he looks towards a man who was covering his head with the shield and looks to be cowering compared to the formers proud stance. "What have we got?"**

**"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a monstrous nightmares." Answers the man looking proud and fierce but still a lot shorter than the chief.**

**An explosion rocks the surrounding as every viking around Stoick but him cover themselves with their shields. The chief while looking at sky brushes off the lone piece of burning wreckage that was on his shoulder pad looking all badass. "Any Night Furies?" He asks in worry.**

**Unknown to every viking the dragon sitting beside Hiccup looked at the screen with all his attention.**

**"None so far." Was the quick response.**

**"Good..." Stoick said with a brief hint of relief.**

At seeing the expression the dragon beside Hiccup stood up in pride while the rest of the dragons acknowledged the fact that the Night Fury was indeed strong, second to the queen, but was ignored by the puny human who was too busy eating the food provided by the other beings.

**"Hoist the torches!" a random Viking calls out as gigantic braziers held by wooden poles rise into the sky as the vikings throw burning torches at them, illuminating it enough for everyone to see dozens of swirling dragons of various colours and sizes flying around.**

**The view turn back to Hiccup, who was seen running across the screen until he reaches an open building, taking off his fur vest without even stopping. A fat, blonde-moustached Viking with a huge hammer instead of his left hand greets him sarcastically. "Ah, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."**

"Thanks for that, Gobber." Hiccup spoke up sarcastically looking at the blonde man. "Good to see that you care about me so much!" 

"Of course laddie." Gobber shot back. "I need someone to keep the forge clean." The comment got him snickers from around the hall, as a smirk played on Hiccup's face.

"Yeah you aren't getting rid of me that easily."

**"Who, me? Nah, come on!" Hiccup replies sarcastically as he lifts another one of the man's prosthetics, a mace, and places it on the correct spot on the wall. "I'm waaay too muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all… this," he continues, clenching his fists and flexing his arms mockingly.**

Cue laughters, both sides the dragons and the vikings laughed at the pose Hiccup made.

"You look like a fool, there, Useless." Snotlout yelled over his laughter as Hiccup face went red in embarrassment, he glance towards Astrid who was quietly laughing to herself. Seeing where the young human was looking at the dragon sitting beside began to laugh more loudly. 

"Hey! Now what are you laughing at!" Hiccup yelled towards the dragon who was making weird faces towards the human.

"You having muscles is similar to Fishlegs stop talking about his book." Snotlout said as both Fishlegs and Hiccup frowned at the words, even the dragons stopped laughing when he spoke up. Gobber on the other hand decided to speak up for his apprentice and his sort of friend.

"Don't look down on the two, lad." Gobber spoke up. "There's more to strength than muscle. Right now in terms of strength Fishlegs surpass all of ye, even the Hofferson lass." Astrid nodded her head at that, she knew what she didn't have, that's the first thing a warrior was taught, knowing your weakness. "And while both Hiccup and the lass have equal strength." That surprised the vikings as even Stoick nodded his head at that he knew that his son did have the strength. "He is just way to clumsy to be left alone with a weapon in hand." He nodded his head at that. "Ye already saw the way he lifted the mace, didn't ya!"

"Don't make me laugh....."

"Watch the movie!" Orme shouted again.

**"They need toothpicks, don't they?" the man shot back without missing a beat.**

"Truthfully, speaking, they would need them after they are done preying and eating the meals." Anya offhandedly said from her seat. As all of them looked at her. "What? Just watch the movie?!"

**The blacksmith exchanged his hammer for a couples of tongs, as Hiccup pushes open the doors of the stall and grab a bunch of weapons from a couple of burly warriors, one redhead and the other dirty blond. Awkwardly carrying four or five weapons about as big as he was, Hiccup then drops them on the burning coals before heating them up.**

**"The meathead with interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well… littler."**

"Aye...." Gobber spoke up as if relieving a memory of a distant past with every sort of horrors in it. "I still remember when you came to me forge, while ye could still barely walk, after that you start to came every day and mess around with the things there." He spoke in a tone that is used to scare people.

**The scene passed to Stoick ordering his men into battle. "We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." The men quickly agreed as they all ran down the ramps.**

The dragons began to growl as they looked at the damned throwing weapon that is used to bring them down. Hurts like a bitch whenever they are struck if they survive that attack.

**A Monstrous Nightmare sweeps above, setting one of the houses on fire with its sticky fire.**

**"See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses…"**

"Was there any doubt." Snotlout spoke up as others facepalmed at his idoitic behaviour.

**"Fire!" a Viking shouts at seeing that.**

**"Come on, let's go!" A blur of movement attracts Hiccup's attention to the people outside. A bunch of teens gathers water in their buckets from a nearby cart. One of them is a fat, tall blond who carries his bucket like it might break any second while hopping like his feet burned. Another is a tough-looking black-haired guy who's half as tall as the first and kind of looks like a human troll given his expression. Two more are revealed to be two blonds fighting over a single bucket, throwing water everywhere but at the fire.**

"Hey that's us!" Ruffnut shouted as she along with the rest looking closely at the screen finding themselves.

**"Oh, that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut…"**

**The last one, a blonde girl who looked like she had an entire bad day, well considering who she might've to put up with before coming here, she probably had a bad day and looking ready to kill if someone said one wrong thing to her as she threw the water in the bucket over the flames.**

" **And...."**

**Romantic music begins to play in the background as he spoke the next name as the girl turns around and unfortunately for the teens, well mostly the girl, a dragon apparently decided to blast the house as an explosion appeared behind her, making her look quite badass.**

Meanwhile outside the screen, Astrid sighed at seeing how futile her work was when the dragon just blasted the house. On the other hand the teens were too busy admiring themselves on the screen.

As she turns to look back with the fire burning behind her as a a smirk crossed her face as a smile then appeared over her face for the briefest of moment. But that smile was enough to make the day of the teen who looked at the said smile, as Hiccup's voice which took the voice of an hopeless man lost in love and smitten harder than how Stoick hurls his hammers at the dragons.

" **Astrid**..."

The plaza begins was filled with laugh from all the sides as, Hiccup decided to hid in the comfort of his seat, hoping for the walls to make him invisible to all the sides, as the group of being laughed outrageously. Stoick sighed while looking at scene. His son attraction to the Hofferson lass could not be muck clearer. Astrid sighed as she looked at the scene, out of all the people atleast Hiccup was not like any other guys in the village, she turned to look towards the said teen who was looking everywhere but in her direction and she was sitting right by his side. She then saw the man gently pat his back as the man look at him with something similar to sympathy and was that understanding?

"I feel your pain my friend." The man muttered while patting his back and Hiccup shot a smile at the man. As both of them begin to patted by the child. "Comforted by a child, what my life has come too. Now, let's watch the movie."

"Wait, I've got a question." Anya shot up and looked down at Astrid. "Why were you smiling back there?"

"I..." Astrid fumbled. The village stopped and turned to look at the girl. "I....I saw something funny."

"Really?" Ruffnut begins. "Like what?" Astrid was sweating bucket, but was saved quickly.

"Not right now!" Orme said as he looked at his sister. "How about this, I'll give you guys a break after some times, you can use that time to ask any to all question that you might've regarding what you will see here, okay?" All of the people nodded their heads as they looked back at the screen playing the movie again.

**The screen begins to play again as the screen changes to that of Hiccup watching her being badass .....and its showing his expression of absolutley moronic and lovesick look showed on his face. He holds the looks for a brief moment before an equally blissfully ridiculous smile crosses his face.**

Meanwhile outside the screen Hiccup tried to become one with the seat and the floor as the plaza begins to be filled with laughter, except for probably, Stoick, Astrid, her mother who had a brief smile playing on her lips before she looked back at the screen, and her father whose face was began to take the same scowl shape his daughter is known for.

**The other teens join her as they all walk towards the cart. Astrid is still smiling, but she's the only one. The others all have fierce expression or straight-out scowls… and the twins seem to have gotten a bucket each now. Even the usually peaceful Fishlegs looks ready for a fight.**

"Oh yeah!" Snotlout spoke up as he looked at screen. "We look badass!"

"Hell yeah, we do!" Ruff exclaimed as she saw both her and her brother with a bucket in each of their hands.

"Look at the destruction, sis." Tuff commented as Fishlegs smiled at himself.

" **Oh, their job is so much cooler…"**

Gobber snorted at his words. "I wouldn't say cooler!" Hiccup turned to ask but thought better of it.

"Of course it is!" Snotlout exclaimed. "I am in it so it's got to be cooler."

"I am not even going to comment on that." Gobber, Hiccup and Anya said at the same time. Before any of them could say anything, Orme continued the movie.

**Hiccup pretends to be looking at a bent sword while they rush by to get to another house, but as soon as they're gone he leans out to watch them. However, Gobber pinches the back of his vest with his tongs and easily lifts him up and back in the forge.**

**"Oh come on....."**

A few snickers rang through the hall as the Hiccup in the hall also groaned.

**"Let me out, please!" Hiccup protests as he is lowered back in the forge. "I need to make my mark!"**

**"Oh, you've made plenty of marks," Gobber smirked, before his expression turned darker. "All in the wrong places!"**

"Well you aren't that wrong!" Hiccup hesitantly admitted.

"That wrong?!" A viking shot up. "Your invention that was supposed to rear sheeps shaved my precious beard off."

"Your crossblade invention, destroyed the wall of the women's bathhouse." Phlegma said as he looked at the young child.

"That was you?!" Astrid and Ruffnut spoke up affronted.

"That was actually because of Gustav who thought it was something to play with." Hiccup told them as the woman turned in the direction of the child.

"But you still make that stuff, even if it causes all that destruction." Tuffnut asks amazed at the boys tenacity to make things that causes mayhem.

"Well, I barely test them before I take them for a ride." Hiccup mumbled as he turned to look back at the screen as Orme looked at the teen in shock. "You never tests your prototype before you use them!!" Hiccup winced at that. "Who is your teacher who allows you to do that?!" Meanwhile Gobber hides in his seat at the question. "No, I'll ask that later, let's just watch it for now."

**"Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon! My life will get infinitely better, I might even get a date!" Hiccup begged once more… to absolutely no avail as Gobber's expression turns to exasperation.**

"Wow talk about being desperate!" Anya said while looking at the teen who shrunk at the comment while the dragons looked at the child in surprise. Are they hunted by humans to impress their mates. The vikings on the other hand shook their head at the scene.

Before any of them could ask or shoot off their mouth, Orme continued his movie.

**"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber listed Hiccup's faults as a warrior… which is more or less the fact he's totally NOT a warrior, counting on his fingers before lifting a bola to prove his last point. A warrior from outside grabs it and throws it at a dragon, nailing it and bringing it down.**

"Look even you admitted to my fact!" Snotlout shot up in his seat as he pointed at the on screen Gobber while the off screen one sighed at the child.

"Why are ye trying to make a fool of yourself, lad? Gobber said while rubbing his face as Hiccup looked at his cousin. "Ye already saw that he could lift all of these things, you can't work in the forge if ye can't lift a hammer."

"But you just said he can't lift a hammer?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"A war hammer he can't." Gobber stated as Hiccup nodded his head from where he was watching. "An' he is to clumsy to be left alone with that."

"What about the axe?!" 

"If he ain't concentrating than make sure to cover yer head and hope he doesn't swing yer way, otherwise off the battlefield he could use it just fine."

"Then what about the bolas!?" He pointed to the screen. "He is way to clumsy with'em to use it properly, he will probably tangle himself in it for the dragons." Hiccup turned red at the last part as he and his father remember that one particular moment. It took Gobber and Stoick a whole day to get him out of it. Otherwise he was happy for the fact that he will have his back even on his worst of days. "He has spen' most of his life in the forge instead of home, that sort of stuff lay around all the time."

"But....." 

"Oiii!" Orme spoke out again. "I am already giving you a break to discuss things, so for the love of one above all, shut the hell up."

**The thud of the dragon hitting the ground is heard offscreen as Hiccup presents a wheelbarrow-like contraption in a corner. "Okay, but this will throw it for me." As he pats the contraption, it suddenly activates, and like a catapult's arm the sliding mechanism throws said bola, narrowly missing Gobber as it knocked out a Viking at the counter. A fellow Viking nearby looks at the downed man in interest, possibly wondering how that just happened.**

  
The dragons and some of the vikings laughed at the man's predicament, even Hiccup and Gobber wince at the sudden hit familiar with the pain of being hit by a bola.

The dragons looked at the viking with an expression that probably said 'how does it feel to be hit like that.'

"That's got to hurt." A lone viking spoke up.

"Sorry!!!" Hiccup shot back while looking in the direction of the vikings.

"That was so cool!!!" Tuffnut yelled out as he pointed both of his hands towards the contraption as Ruffnut nodded her head.

"What was that?!" Ruffnut quickly rushes towards Hiccup and he was so glad that there was a wall between him and the rest of the vikings, well, instead Astrid got stuck in between them as she was pushed down on her seat.

"What does it do?!" Tuffnut 

"How does it work?" Ruffnut.

"Can we use it?!" Tuffnut.

"Can you make one for us?!" Ruffnut.

"Alright people!" Orme stood up as he shooed the twins away. Astrid meanwhile threw Ruff off of her towards her brother. "Ask him later we've got a movie to watch!"

**"See? This is here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber scowls at him, advancing on the boy, possibly to stop that machine from firing again for his own sake.**

**"M-M-Mild calibration issue…" he tries to defend himself, but the blacksmith doesn't have any of that.**

Hiccup heard a snort from behind him as he looked at the device which he was still working on, the mangler as he dubbed it, and sighed as he waited for a some ridiculing comment to fly towards him, instead he got this.

"Mild calibration issue my ass." He heard Orme speak up. "The spring is way too sensitive if it launches itself because of a tap, make a proper trigger and take safety measure, also do something for the recoil."

"You know about this?" Hiccup asks in amazement.

"Its my job to know these kind of things, Kiddo." Orme told him. "But if you ever want a proper machine try to make better safety measure and then take it out for a ride in the forest or some place isolated. Wanna learn more?" He asks lastly as Hiccup quickly nodded his head at the notion. "Ask me later during the break, probably could help you with few extra things if you will?" Anya took the tab from the hands of Orme as she started the movie again.

**"Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there, to fight dragons, you need to stop all…" The blacksmith pauses for a second, looking for the best way to put it, before going with bluntly honest. "This."**

"You just pointed to all of me!" Hiccup spoke up in shock as both Gobber and Stoick looked at him with something akin to pity. Even the dragons roared at the comment made by the older blacksmith. Even the vikings winced at how Gobber just spoke his words.

"I don't mean it like that!" Gobber said.

"How else could you mean that?!" He asks again.

"Well, truthfully Hiccup." The chief of the tribe and his father spoke up. "What he is trying to say is that, you are....." Stoick tried to look for his words. "Not the most traditional viking like, the rest of us."

"He is just like her mother on that fact." An old voice spoke up and Stoick and Gobber turn to glare at the one who spoke. "Both 'im and his mother are the same." He said while shouting towards Orme who just raised a brow in question. "Ye' can see can't ye." He pointed towards Hiccup with an accusing finger. "He will be the reason for our destruction!" Stoick glared towards the man with fury.

"Enough, Mildew!" Stoick shouted as the man came forward to yell his point towards the crowd. 

"Why can't ye see, Stoic', he is just like his mother." The man began to rant. "He is going to be end for us all!" Stoick went red in face with each comment the man made toward his son, while the said son winced and was trying to be one with the seat. The teens on the other hand were frowning at how Mildwe was sprouting words, even Snotlout, no wonder he was called to be unpleasant.

"Ye need to a......"

"Enough!!!" Orme finally growled out as the discussion begins to head south. "I am giving you a break, discuss this sort of things in that, I am trying to work here so that I could keep your world safe and working, one more time and I will personally erase the existence of every. single. one. of. you. where. you. stand. understood!!" The other being growled as he looked towards Mildew. The threat worked. The room quieted down, with the threat lingering over their heads.

"Calm down, hig bro!" Anya yelled from behind him, looking quite startled. "What happened that got you so riled up?"

"Somebody messed up again!" Orme said as he began to work on the tab as the movie paused for a moment. "Alright! Now that's well and done, watch the movie you will be getting a break of around twenty minutes in about ten minutes, until then, don't start throwing accusations and threats in here!" 

**"Wha- But you just point to all of me!" he protests, and not wrongly so.**

Snickers shot around the room seeing how both offscreen and onscreen Hiccup said the same thing.

**"Yes!" Gobber confirms, happy he's gotten what he meant. "That's it. Stop being all of you!"**

Both Gobber, Hiccup and Stoick winced at the words while the rest of the viking and dragons alike frowned at the deep cutting words that the teen heard from probably his best and only friend in Berk.

"Sorry lad!" Gobber spoke up trying to amend his words.

"Don't be!" Hiccup said with a forced smile, while looking towards the other person apart from Stoick who raised him. "I know what you mean, so don't worry!" Gobber frowned at Hiccup, he knew more about Hiccup then he himself knows. He knew how Hiccup's mind work, his abilities and also his coping mechanism. Gobber sighed knowing that Hiccup will not listen to any of his words as he is now.

" **Ohh** …"

" **Ohh, yes," replies Gobber, unimpressed.**

" **You sir are playing a dangerous game," Hiccup threatens pointless, waving a finger under Gobber's nose, only succeeding in getting a deadpan from the man and a few condescending nods. "Keeping this much raw… Vikingness… contained? There will be consequences!"**

Once again room was filled with laughters as Spitelout spoke up. "Vikingness.....even I can understand that's not an actual word."

"I did wonder where Snktlout get his thick headedness from." Hiccup drawled as the room went into hysterics the mood from the threat moving on as Spitelout spluttered in indignation. "It was sarcasm uncle, how was I supposed to 'describe everything that make us vikings a viking."

" **I'll take my chances," the blacksmith replies flatly, turning around to grab a sword before dropping it in Hiccup's arms. "Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

**His argument defeated, or more like completely ignored, the boy moves to the grindstone and dumps the sword on it before holding it still to sharpen it.**

" **One day, I'll get out there."**

"Probably when there are no raids." Snotlout commented.

" **Because killing a dragon… is everything, around here."**

The dragons looked at the scene with all their attention, will they finally find out why they were killed by the humans, well apart from the fact that they were raiders, they were still creatures but with how it was described, it seems like killing them provides the human with great valor.

"Well....not everything." Stoick offered.

"Really?" Hiccup asks. "Because I beg to differ. Killing off a dragon means you became an adult, you get respect and honour and those things makes pr fails you here, so in simple descriptions killing off a dragon means everything."

Well the dragons got their answers, so killing off them is a symbol of bravery and valor. Meanwhile the older vikings did looked a bit sheepish and reluctant, they knew the dragon hunting and killing was awarded with valor but they didn't knew that they instilled that kind of thought process of in their children. What would they do once the raid stops.

"Well we need blacksmiths, as right now we only have two and I think both you and Gobber could use another hand."

"What good are even blacksmiths for?!" Snotlout yelled out as everyone, even the dragons turned to look at him in shock at his own stupidly.

"Please tell me, he just did not ask that question?" Spitelout said while rubbing his face in embarrassment, even the twins looked at him as if he lost even the last bit of his mind.

"No, I mean what are they good for if all they do is work on our weapons?" Gustav, the die hard fan of Snotlout also spoke up.

"Boy-o!" Spitelout spoke up. "Blacksmiths are not just good for taking care of out weapons, their job is to facilitate them to us, both the repaired and new ones."

"Even, I can do that!" Snotlout shouted as Gobber slammed his head. "If usel....if Hiccup can do that." He pointed to the direction of the teen who awkwardly waved his hands. "Or Gobber who is missing an arm and a leg can do that than so can I?" Gobber narrowed his eyes at that, meanwhile Orme banged his head in exasperation showing how the vikings were so idiotic that they forgot a threat of mass genocide and said threat grumbling over the son of the cheif.

"Now listen 'ere lad." Gobber growled. "I don't care how your mind work or how ye treat anybody in the village, but ye will respect mine and Hiccup's work." Gobber said as Snotlout cowered in his place. "Bein' a blacksmith isn't just about the taking some iron and hammerin' away at it."

"Isn't that how you taught me?" Hiccup asks as Gobber glared at him to shut up, which he quickly did.

"Its an art lad." Gobber said as he turned back to Snotlout who looked at him. "We have to give our everything to the way of our of art. We have to know about the right temperature, the right metal and the right color."

"Also the proper way to hammer the metal or even how you have to hold the metal, and we haven't included safety measures one should take while working in the forge." Orme supplied from his place.

"Also a blacksmith should know how to use his or her weapons." Hiccup spoke from his place. "Because if he doesn't than you can be sure the weapon wouldn't turn out right." 

"Aye that too." Gobber nodded his head at that words.

"But you don't know how to use a weapon?!" Snotlout shot back.

"Nobody ever said he doesn't know how to use them." Gobber shot at the teen. "We all say he is way to clumsy to use it like a viking."

"Exactly!" Snotlout said as if that should explain everything.

"I can't even..." Gobber turned to look at Spitelout. "Explain to yer son!"

"What he is saying that we." Spitelout begins as he pointed at all of the Berkians, excluding the teens. "Berkians are unable to teach him how to use a weapon our way because his fighting style is way too different from what we use." Spitelout turned towards the teens. "The only person who could help in that department on Berk is Astrid and The twins, because there build comes closest to his, but Astrid fights in the traditional viking way making her good for only as a sparring partner and we all know the reason why we have her use trees as a partner." Many of the vikings grimaced as if they saw a nightmare, even Hiccup paled on his place as Astrid frowned, even Snotlout agreed on that part. "And the twins are out of the question, both the twins and Hiccup do enough damage to the village, and that is when they aren't together. If God forbid, he got influenced by the twins than I pray for our safety. And if somebody off the Berk could train him, then it's either Berserkers, and we all don't want to be be near any of their instructors or the heir of the tribe." Yeah, that guy was called deranged for a reason. "And Bog Burglers and worry for the dignity and safety of our heir and tribe cause we all know how they are." Even if they were a tribe full of prideful woman they sometimes get carried away and don't mind to flirt or get a little handsy on the off chance, but if you tried something like that with them then you sure as hell are asking for a castration by the women of that tribe, oh they know that Hiccup wouldn't do later part and he will run away faster than light itself if the heiress of the tribe tried anything, after all everyone knew that there was only one person Hiccup would go after, afterall he is his father's son. And it's not like they want him to leave, they don't have that many blacksmiths in Berk.

"Also Hiccup is the best blacksmith in all of the Barbaric Archipelago." Gobber spoke up again. "If you wanna know about it, he made already made a few weapons already."

"Really?" It was Tuffnut this time who asked this. "And who are using that weapons now?" Hiccup face reached new height for the color red, as many of the people looked anywhere but the direction of the said blacksmith apprentice and the shield maiden in training, who looked too confused when even her own parents averted her gaze when she looked at them in question.

"What are you asking you idiot?!" Ruffnut spoke up this time. "Its probably for the chief to use." Said chief just let out a chuckle at seeing his son embarrassed state. Dragons on the other hand looked at him in confusion.

"Aye." Stoick said trying to divert the attention from his son. "He did make me a sword, and a fine sword at that." Meanwhile Hiccup tried to hide away from the gazes that were on him, as Astrid tried to get why the older vikings were averting their gazes from him.

"Now that's all well done!" Orme said again as he got the attention of the vikings. "We've got a movie to watch!" The dragons and the humans combined turned to look in the direction of the screen.

**A bunch of Nadders, large bipedal dragons with round heads and beaks instead of snouts, are sniffing around a house before making a hole in the roof and dragging out a bunch of terrified sheep.**

**"A Nadder's head is sure to get me at least noticed…"**

The nadders preened and squawked from there places with an expression that said 'Isn't that just lovely.'

**Then two Gronckles pick up some dried fish and fly off with it in their jaws.**

**"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend…"**

The Gronckles looked around as they were mentioned. Meanwhile the vikings looked in the direction of Snotlout.

"What no, comments?!" Tuffnut asks.

"Nah, I am slow in some areas." Snorts were heard around the vikings side. "But I know that even I will get acknowledged, and by some chance he does kill a dragon, I will bow down in front of him and happily call and be myself his footstool for the rest of my life. Forget that if he bring one down but still doesn't kill it, even then I will forgo of my right." The vikings looked shocked at the boy's declaration.

"Boy-o, do you even know what you are saying?" Spitelout asks, because with this comment he is putting his right to the chiefdom at stake.

"Of course, I do!" Snotlout spoke out. "But he needs to do it himself."

"Watch the movie, people!" 

**Two snake-like heads surround a house. One breaths some green gas in the top hatch, while the other opens the door before clicking its mouth and igniting it, blowing up the house. Soon after the heads reveal to be one single green dragon, flying out of the smoke.**

" **A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status."**

  
Ah so they were valued higher than the Nadders and Gronckles.

**Stoick is on the catapult as the Zippleback flies by. Another Viking looks down at him. "They found the sheep!"**

**Clearly angry, the Chief throws his hammer on the floor before turning the catapult with the gears on its base. "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!" he orders as he pushes.**

The dragons were impressed by the strength of man, as Hiccup grumbled about the mechanisms.

**The catapult fires, hitting a Deadly Nadder who was snatching up sheep – and probably killing both dragon and animal on the spot, given the boulder's size.**

" **And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire** …"

The Nightmare stood up in pride, after all only the best goes after them.

**Stoick looks around to see if Berk needs more catapult support when he spots something burning the base of the catapult. Leaning over the edge to look at it, he sees the advancing flames – and the wickedly fanged snout of a flaming dragon as it jumps up and growls.**

**"Reload! I'll take care of this…" Stoick orders his men as he grabs his hammer, hitting the dragon in the face twice before dodging a bite and counter-attacking again. A whistling sound builds up as Stoick looks up, ignoring the dragon who, for some reason, looks at him, then goes of to another place probably away from what was to come.**

  
**"But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen…"**

Meanwhile, unknown to the offscreen Hiccup who was to busy looking at the screen just like the rest of vikings, and Fishlegs who got closer to the screen to finally get glimpse of the most deadliest of dragons around, the dragon sitting beside him stood up at his the sound that was being made.

**Hiccup, still sharpening the sword, looks up from his work at the sound.**

**"We call it the…"**

**A bunch of Vikings hear the noise and panics.**

**"Night Fury!" one shouts.**

**"Get down!" another adds as all of them duck.**

**Behind them, a blue-purple blast hits the catapult, destroying its offensive functional mechanism in one hit, only the stone base remaining.**

**Stoick, still on top, leaps off the burning tower. "Jump!" he shouts to his men, knowing the catapult is done for, as a sleek dark figure similar to one that occured at the start of movie behind the man in the moon passes a top of it.**

Many who only got a glimpse of it looked amazed at the smooth way the dragon flew above the exploding area, except for Hiccup who looked at the screen in shock, then turned to look at the dragon and yelled.

**"YOU ARE A NIGHT FURY!!!"**

Chaos begins.


	4. Interval, Introduction and the End of the World they knew?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was messed up by my cousins.

**(Plaza)**

* * *

" **That's IT!!!** " Orme yelled out stopping the shouting match between people and dragons, even Hiccup shouted out to the being that was now standing up, about how the most dangerous of dragons was a breath away from him. "I told you guys specifically to watch peacefully." He took a deep breath as he looked at the gathered group of people and dragons. "But I can't blame the lot of you, I get where you guys are coming from but still." Hiccup heard the man mumble to himself as the whole of the hall became quite, a brief look of irritation passed through the man as a beeping sound came from the tablet and he began to tap in random on it.

"All rigthy!!!" The man, higher being, spoke out sarcastically as he tapped the screens while trying to do something but gave out a frustrated sigh. Meanwhile the viking, dragons and Anya looked at the man as the screen was paused. Stoick was still a bit wary of the fact that his son was sitting that close to a dragon but he couldn't do anything with how the angel, as he introduced himself, had all of them enclosed with invisible walls, his son probably would be safe in it, right? "Don't worry, Stoick." Anya spoke up as she watched her brother work on the tablet. "Your son is absolutely safe in their, even if the wall are transparent." Stoick looked surprised.

"How did you--" Stoick began but wascut off mid sentence. "Know?" Anya asks as Stoick nodded his head. "We are higher beings!" Anya emphasized the word higher being. "Knowing what's going inside you guys, providing hope, guiding people on the right path that's kinda our thing." Anya said.

"So you know---"

"What goes inside the mind of most of you guys, yes." Anya nodded her head as she made a face that was a mixture of annoyed, frustrated and disgusted. "And you don't want to know the amount of thoughts passes through the mind before one actually surfaces to the mind."

"So?" Astrid who was basically silent for sometime spoke up as she and few other people heard the discussion between the young girl and the chief. "You might know, most of our deepest darkest secrets of our lives?"

"Oh yes?" Astrid jaw dropped at the admission. "And some of them are not that dark but actually quite cute and lovely if you know what I mean, but I am not as good as my brother their who practically knows most of the things, but I know only a few because I am still in training so I only know a few of things and that's because I find some of you to be amusing, and I don't have that good of an attention to learn everything."

"So if I like someone-" This time it was Ruffnut who spoke up.

"I would know who you like, yes I do." Ruffnut and Tuffnut got excited.

"Do you know who Astrid likes?" She asks very excited as the said girl looked at the only girl in her age group apart from her. "Whenever I ask her she threatens me with my head on a pile or she threatens to drown me and axe my body parts before burying them."

"That should be the cue for you to not ask that question anymore." Hiccup adds his words as others looked in his direction the dragon, Night Fury standing right behind him and for some reason that made him, the Hiccup look way too threatening for someone who is a twig.

"Is it me or?" Tuffnut quietly mumbled to Fishlegs as they looked at the dragon and then to the boy. "Is Hiccup and that dragon looked like one and very threatening?" Fishlegs nodded his head in confirmation. "Good to know it wasn't just me." He said.

"But it means that she likes someone!" Ruffnut exclaimed and that stopped the whole arguement about Hiccup standing with a dragon or the fact that the dragons were their. The only one who was still busy was Orme who was busy tapping away at the screen in random.

"I don't like anybody!!" Astrid said affronted at the thought.

"Now now, it's nothing to be ashamed off, Astrid." Ruffnut spoke up spooking most of the people except from dragons and Anya and Orme who was still busy typing away at the screen. "Its all part of human nature, you body begins to feel weird and hot and you want......"

"And that's as far as you go!" Ella Hofferson said as she put a hand over Ruff's mouth. "But she is right, dear." She turned to her daughter who had a blush on her face weather from the description that Ruff gave or if she was angry, maybe angry. "There is a time when you will find someone attractive and....."

"Now, hold on a moment." Ingavar Hofferson finally spoke up after coming out of the shock of her daughter liking someone. "I don't think now's the right time to be talking about these things." He said while pointing back towards the village which was looking at them. "We have some serious matters to deal with and the fact that the chief's son is sitting right next to the offspring of lightening and death is one of them." Astrid seeing the subject change jumped to get out of the awkward situation.

"Yes!" She shouted while she pointed in the direction of Orme who didn't give her the attention. "Why is he sitting right next to the one of the most dangerous species of dragons alive?!" But got no response from him in return.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" Anya said as Astrid turned to look at the girl sitting right below him. "I think someone messed up! Big time!"

"Really?" Hiccup asks. "So what happened this time, did the world end?"

" **Oh! Come! on!!!** " Orme shouted in frustration as he begin to smash the tablet on the back of the seat Hiccup was sitting in with each syllable, making everyone turn in the direction of the said being as he destroyed the tab he was holding.

"Somebody messed up _reaaallllyyy_ big time." Anya mumbled as she carefully trudged to where Orme was and picked up the tab which was thrown by him, she began to see what made her brother angry but what she saw made her eyes wide. "Oh somebody messed up _reallly rreaaallyyy_ big time." 

"Excuse me, lass?" Gobber called out to Anya as she looked up at him. "What might've happened that got the lad so riled up?" Before Anya could reply with anything the door both Anya and Orme came through split open to bring out one other person.

"Hey Anya!" A young voice spoke out as a child as old as Anya entered the vision. "So you know we were planning to see what will happen to the people once they know their future so I brought some extra guest for that, to see what other things coul---is it a wrong time?" The little boy finally looked up to see confused dragons, vikings, a face palming Anya and Orme whose eyes were twitching dangerously.

"Hey big bro." The little boy said quietly as he waved his hand to the older guy as he tried to move towards the open which closed behind them.

"What did you do Arek?" Orme said as he shook his head and glared at the little kid. The little kid Arek meanwhile looked for a way to escape.

"Well....." Arek looked around. "You might've already found out about how we thought it might be a good idea to see what would happen to people who know their future, like if they knew about things that are going to happen, that sorta thing." Orme calmly nodded his head and gestured for him to proceed. "And it was decided that Anya will prepare the place and I will look for...... volunteers."

"Why do I think that the words volunteers is used here loosely?" Hiccup inputted.

"But I think something might've gone wrong?" Arek sheepishly said.

"Something definitely did go wrong!" Orme said as he brought another tab and handed it to Arek. "Why don't you see what you did?" Arek did but his mouth flew open as he looked back at the man than back at the device.

"Oh." 

"Oh yes!" Orme growled as he glared at the little boy. "Do you know what you've done?!"

"Excuse me, but what has he done?" Stoick asks, but was ignored as he felt new presence in the room and saw that somehow the population of the people have increased as he watched over the people that were probably not his. He wanted to ask up but a beeping noise drew the attention of his and his son and the dragon, Night Fury looked at the man who brought out another device and grimaced. He tapped on the screen and pulled it to his ear reluctantly and quickly pulled it away as a loud voice began to come from it.

"I know, I shouldn't have done this." They heard Orme speak as he went to the corner.

"Well this is a one fine big mess." Arek mumbled to himself as he turned to the vikings.

"You don't say!" Anya and Hiccup spoke up at the same time, as she shook her head, "well we've to look after the new guys too now." She said while pointing behind herself and Hiccup as looked in the direction of where she was pointing at to see few new faces, faces that's probably weren't of the vikings.

One was a woman with curly red hairs and bow in her hands as she brought the bow closer to herself, in her sleep, probably someone like Astrid. His gaze went above her as he watched a identical triplets with same hair as her, maybe they are brothers and sister.

His gaze went a little above the triplets where he watched an old lady probably around same age as Orme with white hair, like snow, she was wearing a crytal ice blue dress which made her look regal. With her sat another girl whose hair were a mixture of white and brown.

Then his eyes looked at another member which had white hair probably same as the woman beneath him, he looked to be older than most, around the group, while looking a little older than the woman beneath him and Orme and he was the oldest one here in this bracket, his eyes than looked a little further to see another woman probably same age as the white haired woman and Orme with long hair, probably very long seeing how thick her braid was made, he should know most of the vikings make braids of their beards and hair and that thick braid, yeah she must have really long hair for it to be that thick. He would've looked more if a voice wouldn't have interrupted them.

"Stoick the Vast." Hiccup turned towards where his father was as his father's eyes rose in surprise. "What a surprise?" Hiccup saw a huge man, as big as his father but with only one leg step forward. "Are ye the one who brought us 'ere?"

"If isn't Fergus the King of Scotland." Stoick said as he looked over the man. "Its been a while old friend, but it was not me that brought ye here." Stoick said as he gestured in the direction of Arek and Anya. "Just like ye, were brought 'ere by lass and the lad there." The king of Scotland looked at the two.

"Yo!" Arek raised his hand in greeting. "How's it hanging?" Anya on the other hand waved her hand. Fergus looked towards the kids than at Stoick, he then stared back at the kids than back towards Stoick, he did this few more time and Hiccup thought that the man would gain whiplash from all the movements his head was making. He would've asked more question but another voice interrupted them. Fergus and Stoick turned around and looked down to see a woman of average height with brown hair standing their while looking up at the two man. Hiccup would've to give it to the woman. Most people would've been scared or peed their pants by now if two people like his father and the king of Scotland , but this woman stood her ground as she looked at the two man.

"Hello excuse me!" The woman waved towards the two getting their attention. "I don't know who most of you are and judging by your clothing." She gave the two a once over. "Probably some lunatics who don't know about fashion or are you cosplaying or probably a play?" The woman sure has guts to speak like that to these two. "Anyhow, oh my gosh, what's up with the leg, you know you should show it to my nephew, and you too Mister No-hand-no-legs, he will probably make you something better, maybe an actual leg or something like that, speaking of my nephew, may I know why is my nephew there knocked out like that, and please tell me truthfully before I actually call the police---, where's my phone." Fergus looked in the direction where the woman was pointing at and what he saw made his blood run cold and fury cloud his eyes as he blindly charged towards the group of Hiccup, Anya and Arek who didn't move a muscle.

Astrid had to give it to Hiccup and the two kids who didn't move a single inch when the huge man, probably a friend of chief, charged at them. Wall or no wall, a charging man would even make her flinch, her eyes narrowed at the thought, how can Hiccup who doesn't know how to fight properly act so calm in situations like these. She saw the man charge at the three but stopped as he suddenly struck the same wall Snotlout hit in the same way as Anya made the same face she did when Snotlout struck the place while Arek drawed near the face of the older man who ran into the wall. She had to give it to the kids they have guts. She saw the man stand up as the boy removed his hands and went back with Hiccup.

"That hurt!" The man growled as he rubbed his head and turned to face Stoick and the shocked lady.

"I am sorry about my friend lady?" 

"Cass." Stoick tilted his head at the weird name but who was he to ask, they are vikings.

"Lady Cass, but I do not know of either ye or your nephew as my son is also inside the invisible dome." Stoick completed.

"Invisible dome?" Fergus asks and Stoick nearly burst into laughter at the face of king Fergus whose once proud beard is now black and white with drawings near his eyebrows.

"Aye!" Stoick nodded his head. "And it's not us Lady Cass, but the lad and the lass that brought us 'ere." Cass looked at the giant of a man with raised eyebrow.

"Okay??" Cass said as she moved away while looking around. "I need to find my phone and call police and mental hospital." She then heard three set of snorts as she looked at the kids who were struck inside a wall with her nephew, what's up with those kids. But before anybody else could say anything, new voices interrupted them.

"What is happening 'ere?" Hiccup, Anya and Arek looked up to see that the people above them were starting to wake up.

"Anna!!!" A voice interrupted from where Astrid was sitting and he turned to see blonde man charge towards where the white haired lady and partially white haired lady were sitting on. "Is she okay?" He directed the question to the white haired woman who was looking back and forth between him and the girl. A voice interrupted them as he looked behind where the dragon was sitting, a reindeer was sitting alongside a white horse and a big fluffy something. "Sven!!" The blonde man cried as he looked at the reindeer.

"Hello." The big fluffy thing speaks. "I am Baymax." The big fluffy thing has a name.

"Hello Baymax!" A cheerful voice interrupted and Hiccup got a shock of his life when he saw a talking man made of snow. "I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." 

"Jack?!" A weird beautiful green lady with wings appeared near the man with white hair as he looked at her, she was being followed by a little creature with wings like her, a large rabbit and a man made of gold.

"Tooth!" The man named jack spoke up happily as he turned to look at the lady.

"Are those dragons?!" A young voice beyond Jack exclaimed as Hiccup turned to see a very young child looking in the direction of dragons.

"Hiro!!!" A group of teens yelled as they looked at the young child.

"Blondie!" A man stepped out and the horse behind the dragon turned to look in the direction of the man as the blonde girl with thick hair turned in his direction. "You okay?"

"Flynn!" The blondie with the thick hair exclaimed. Hiccup noticed that the hall plaza was enveloped in chaos as people woke up in their comfortable seats and tried to look around when Orme yelled shocking the entire room.

"Shut it!!!" Orme shouted as the room quiet down again but it seems someone didn't like the way he yelled at them, one who just happen be the king of Scotland. "I am trying to find a way to send you guys back home and you guys shouting is not helping!" Orme then began to speak in the little device he had again.

"Now listen 'ere, la----" before he could say anything a large hand appeared and stopped him from moving, he looked back to see a man with white hair and beard having the same build as him and Stoick. 

"I would advise you to not speak like that." The man spoke up. "They are higher beings, so you should speak with respect with them."

"What?" Queen Elinor who was now standing beside Cass spoke up.

"Well in simple words we are what you would call spirits or Angels whose jobs are to guide people and show them the right way, well giving them the choice to do the right thing." Anya explained to them.

"What?" Cass, Queen Elinor and few more people asked again.

"They are gods." Gobber spoke up. "Let's end it at that." That got a surprised look from everyone in the room.

"We are not gods." Arek and Anya said at the same time. "We are angels!"

"You mean the beautiful beings with wings and serve God." The white haired woman asks. 

"Something like that." Anya said in a so and so manner. "But not the wings part."

"So is this heaven!?" This time it was the blonde woman who spoke up.

"Woah, woah hold on a moment." A voice interrupted them as a man with braided hair and a shocked look. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that they called themselves a supernatural being?"

"Yes, to you." Arek said and then turned to look at the blonde haired girl. "And no this is not heaven, this a world in between heaven, hell and earth, a limbo if you will."

"So we are dead?!" The girl next to the white haired woman who finally woke up hearing the conversation shouted. 

"No!" Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid and many other people yelled.

"I cannot scan the heartbeat of Olaf." A worried Baymax supplied from the side.

"Well you weren't before." Anya stated.

"Wait what do you mean before!?" Hiccup and the young boy and the man with white hair and the two men to the side yelled out.

"And you are now?" Arek spoke up next. 

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"But we don't have to worry?" Anya said.

"I am sorry." Hiccup raised his hand. "Let me just get something straight, we all are dead."

"Well you weren't before."

"Oh we weren't before, that's a lovely thought isn't it." Hiccup sarcastically said as he continued. "But we are dead now and you are telling us not to worry?!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Arek said next. "Big Brother is trying to clean up the mess, as none of you were supposed to be dead, so once he does this all will be good."

"Yeah, but it still didn't change the fact that we are dead!!!" The blonde man yelled that was near the white haired woman and partially white haired woman spoke up.

"Will all of you just calm down?!!" Orme shouted out again. "While I am talking with the higher ups, why don't you introduce yourself to each other, it would be easy to call each other by name, instead of hair colors or other things!" He went back to the device again. "No, the Baby Corps is unaffected, don't worry, we haven't received any..................forget I said that, they just started sending them my way."

"He isn't wrong!" Anya said as she turned to look in the direction of the others. "I will start then we will move from the back to front what do you say, so I am starting right? My name is Anya and this my twin brother Arek, we are the residents of this limbo and we are angels now the ones in the last."

"Hi." The young boy nervously waved his hands. "I am Hiro Hamada, I am from New Tokyo, and these are my friends, well they are friends of my brother but they are my friends now too, Wasabi." He pointed to the same man who spoke up before.

"Are we really dead?" 

"Honeylemon." "Hello." The blonde haired woman calmly waved her hands.

"Gogo." "Yo." The Asian woman popped a gum as she casually held her hand up.

"Fred." He pointed to another man who was busy ogling the dragons with wonder.

"And my brother Tadashi." He pointed towards the final member of the group who waved his hands down at them, and then turned in the direction of Baymax. "And this is Baymax, he is a robot."

"I am Baymax." The robot greeted them as Arek and Anya began to discuss something.

"Why is Baymax here?" Anya asks. "Aren't those who are dead supposed to be here?" 

"Well they weren't dead when I was bringing them?" Arek asks.

"We will think about that later!"

"Now the one sitting below you?" Everybody turned their attention towards the man with white hair, who didn't speak for a while before he something dawned on him. "You can see me?"

"Well you are sitting there?" Hiro said as he looked at the man.

"What no--" "We don't have all the time in world, man." Gogo said looking at him as he took a deep breath. "I am Jack Frost." He tightened his grip on the staff he was holding. "And I am the spirit of the winter." That got a certain reaction from the group.

"Hold on a sec." Gogo said as she looked at the man. "You are the Jack Frost?" The man nodded his head. "The guy that brings snowfall and other things."

"Yes."

"So when they called you spirit of the winter??" The partially white haired woman asks.

"I bring snow and cold and winter." Jack stated he could see the people had more question but he quickly decided to introduce others with him. "Well this right here is Tooth, as in Tooth Fairy and that's baby tooth!" This got more reaction from the people above and below him.

"Hello!" Tooth waved below the crowd followed by the little baby tooth. "She exists too!" The people above him muttered.

"That's kangaroo!" "I am not a kangaroo!" "He is a Easter Bunny!" The people above him were slack jawed.

"That's Sandy or sandman, he makes dreams." The jaws were on the floor.

"And the old man down there is North, he is also known as Santa Claus!!"

"That's Santa!!!" The people above him shouted. As the older guy Fred jumped towards Jack but was stopped by the invisible walls.

"Can I ask him for my advance Christmas gifts!!!" Fred almost shrieked.

"All right!!" Anya stopped the requests that were starting to come Jack's and his friends way. "Let's move on to the next group!" 

"Ahh Hello!!" The white haired woman spoke up shyly but the partially white haired woman spoke up bright.

"Hello!" She enthusiastically waved her hands as the man with blonde hair just chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "I am Anna, Princess of Arendelle!" She greeted them and then turned towards the white haired woman. "This is my sister Elsa, she is the queen of Arendelle and also have ice powers which I was trying to talk her out of it before my heart froze and I am nearly dead but we are all dead now, so it doesn't really matter. Oh!" She quickly turned towards the man with Blonde hair. "This is Kristoff he is an Iceman."

"That's not how you describe my job when we have two people with literal ice powers here!" Kristoff said as Elsa winced as others looked at the ongoing discussion in surprised alarm.

"And then there is Sven." She pointed to the reindeer who made greeting sound and then pointed to the Snowman. "And that's Olaf!"

"Hii everyone I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf cheered.

"I don't think you should like warm things." Hiro voice came from where he was seated.

"We should head onto the next people!" Anya said as the eyes were now on the blonde haired woman with thick long braid.

"Hello!" She greeted with the same exuberance that of Anna. "I am Rapunzel." She spoke then turned towards the man that came barreling for her but was stopped by the same invisible wall. "And this here is Eugen--"

"Its actually Flynn Rider."

"While that guy right there is Maximus." She pointed at the white horse then turning to a chameleon that was on horse. "And that is Pascal."

"Did that horse just gave a salute?" Hiccup asks as the horse did that.

"Now how about the one below." Anya turned her attention towards the red head girl who was looking at all of them with critical eyes.

"I am Merida." Merida said and then pointed to the triplets with her. "And this is Hamish, Hubert and Harris, princess of Scotland."

"Wow that's a second princess we have among us." Hiro muttered while looking down to see the princesses.

"And now we've the one in the last." Anya directed her gaze at Hiccup.

"Well, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said as he looked in the direction of others. "And I am from Berk."

"Hiccup?" Flynn asks. "Who names their kid that?"

"I am a viking." His answered got him wide eyes from Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Merida and Flynn. "Weird names is a norm."

"But Hiccup?" 

"Atleast you weren't name Dogsbreath, I know two with that name?"

"And Berk?"

"Wanna visit, it's just twelve degrees North of hopelessness and few degrees south of freezing to death."

"Sounds like a fun place for vacation." Hiro's sarcastic voice came from above.

"Oh much so, we also have some fun place which includes deadly rocks, forest more deadly rocks and some extreme falls and dragons infestation too, we are known as the best couple retreats on our side of Archipelago." Hiccup drawled.

"What about singles?" Jack spoke up with a smirk.

"We have a charming sunset view for them to show that they will remain like that for the rest of their lives."

"Excellent, so how much is the package?" Hiro asks with an amused smirk which was mirrored by both Hiccup and Jack as others listened to the conversation with some weird fascination. Meanwhile on the side Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs and Gobber watched how Hiccup seemingly got on well with these strangers than he had ever done with them. The thought made the four of them frown.

"Nothing more!" Hiccup voiced to be heard by the people with whom he was sharing the invisible dome with. "Just a limb if you want to extend your stay, give another one." The three of them burst out laughing at the conversation while others looked at them as if they had lost their minds.

"What is wrong with you three?!!" Flynn spoke up.

"Oh shut up!" Rapunzel said as she happily looked in the direction of the man. "Didn't you see the fun they were having?"

"It was funny!!" Anna said as she giggled.

"Of course you would find it funny!" Kristoff said as he shook his head as Elsa shook her head in negative.

Orme than came back in the room with as others introduced themselves to each other.

"And he is the only one who has yet to introduce himself." Anya said as she and Arek along with the rest of room turned to look in the direction of him. "All Right Big brother introduced yourself." She only got a raised brow. "Oh come on! We've got to introduce ourselves too!"

"Fine!" Orme said annoyed but he raised his hands. "Yo, name is Orme and I know that some of you might already know of me and I am not talking about the Hooligan tribe, I am also talking about the some of the older spirits." He nodded towards North, Tooth and Sandy. "But to clarify I am an higher being, also known as an angel, and I've got a very bad news for you guys." That got the attention of the people.

"So you see, the world........ended!" He said. "And you did too with the world!" He looked at the people in the room. "No matter from what timeline or place you were from, but you don't have to worry about it as I've called the higher ups to clean up the mess, and the One Above All has sent someone down there to take care of the mess." There was a silence for a moment before everyone shot up at once.

**"Whaatttt!!???!!"**


End file.
